


El infierno personal de Alucard

by ayelenrock



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Hellsing Organization, Humor, Romanse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: Este fics no me pertenece, su autor me dio su permiso para traducir su ficsAlucard y Seras tienen que ir de incógnito como estudiantes a una escuela secundaria estadounidense. Antes de su llegada, un número de estudiantes que han ido desapareciendo y terminan muertos. ¿Quién es la fuente detrás de todas estas muertes? ¿Y por qué Seras empezó a ver a su maestro de una forma completamente diferente?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alucard's Personal Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329610) by Vampire from Hell. 



> Este es un fics Traducido, con permiso de su Autora Vampire from Hell
> 
> Titulo original: Alucard's Personal Hell
> 
> Titulo en Español: El infierno personal de Alucard
> 
> Autora: Vampire from Hell
> 
> Personajes: Seras; Alucard 
> 
> Este es el link:  
> http://www.destinysgateway.com/viewstory.php?sid=5006&warning=4

 

**(POV Seras ')**

-¿Qué ?!- Alucard y yo dijimos bruscamente a la vez. Miramos fijamente al Hellsing como si estuviera loca. Sir Integra se sentó detrás de su escritorio, los ojos cerrados y un cigarro ardiendo entre sus dedos. Los archivos fueron dispersados delante de ella en la mesa. Ella suspiró y se pellizco la punta de su nariz. Luego abrió los ojos, dejando al descubierto sus ojos azules helados mirándonos, y habló.

-El gobierno de los Estados Unidos nos pidió que los ayudemos en una investigación- Repitió, ella echó un vistazo a los archivos en su escritorio. -Me informaron que ha habido varias muertes y desapariciones. Ellos creen que es el trabajo de los vampiros y pidieron nuestra ayuda- Integra nos miró y, mi Maestro dio un paso adelante.

-Entiendo muy bien- Alucard dijo, no estando feliz en absoluto acerca de la misión.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?- Preguntó Sir Integra, encogiéndose de hombros con una risita.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir de incógnito como estudiantes?- Él gruñó, apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes.

La sonrisa de Sir Integra se ensanchó y se deslizó el cigarro entre los labios. Ella tomó bocanadas de humo y luego se lo quitó.

-Porque los que están desapareciendo y muriendo son los estudiantes que asisten a la misma escuela- Ella explicó, el humo se escapa de la boca al hablar.

-Pero por qué no podemos asistir a la escuela como profesores?- Le pregunté, dando un paso adelante. Los ojos del Iron Maiden se posaron en los míos. Señalándome con el dedo.

-Eres joven, Chica Policía- Ella comentó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y apoyó los codos en la mesa -Deben encajar perfectamente entre los estudiantes-

-¿Y yo?- Alucard gruñó, atrayendo su atención hacia él. Miré a mi Sire, asustada por su furia. Yo sólo he estado aquí por casi un año, y nunca he visto a mi Maestro este enojado antes! Él realmente no quería hacer esta misión. Sir Integra sonrió hacia su mascota.

-Porque por fin encontré algo que te irrita- Ella contestó, echándose hacia atrás en su silla –De pago retrocedes una perra- Puse una mano sobre mi boca, tratando de ahogar una risita. Alucard gruñó y me miró por encima del hombro. Rápidamente cerré mi boca y me puse más recta. Volvió a mirar a su Maestro.

-Si ha habido tantas muertes en la escuela, por qué no solo cierran la maldita cosa?-. Le preguntó.

-Los estudiantes son ajenos a lo que está pasando a su alrededor. El gobierno está haciendo todo lo posible para mantener esto en secreto- Ella dijo, suspiró y se calmó un poco.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Mi señor preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Esta noche. Ustedes van a ser trasladados en un avión a Washington. Ya fueron inscriptos. Walter empaco sus uniformes y un montón de bolsas de sangre. Quiero uno de ustedes que se contacte conmigo todas las noches, me mantendrán al día- Ella nos dio instrucciones, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, señor- Le contesté cortésmente, y ella se rio de nuevo.

-Te puedes ir- Ella sonrio y se giro en su silla dándonos la espalda a nosotros. Mi Maestro gruñó y giró sobre sus talones. Pasó junto a mí, en dirección a la salida.

-Vamos, Chica Policía- Él gruñó antes de abrir la puerta.

-Ya voy, Maestro!- Dije y lo seguí.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

 

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta del baño.

-Apúrate, Chica Policía- Mi Sire gruñó mientras Alisé mi pollera negra. Me miré en el espejo con un suspiro. Mi nuevo uniforme era una camisa blanca a botón con una corbata roja, una pollera negra y medias.

-Ya voy, señor- Murmuré y salí del cuarto de baño. Alucard se sentó a los pies de la cama. Me detuve en seco, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Se veía mucho más joven, por lo menos de mi edad. Su nuevo uniforme era una camisa blanca a botón y pantalón negro. Contuve una risita cuando lo observe. Él me miró con los ojos de color verde oscuro.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Seras _?-_ Mi Sire gruñó mientras se levantaba en toda su estatura, todavía mucho más alto que yo.

-Nada- dije en voz baja y me aparte de él. Él suspiró y me siguió hasta la puerta.

-¿As bebido suficiente sangre?- Pregunto cómo nos alejábamos de la habitación del hotel. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, mis poderes están bajo control y puedo tolerar el sol- Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros. Él sonrió y me acompañó hasta la limusina que estaba esperándonos.

-Bueno- Él ronroneó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. -Si tienes algún problema ponte en contacto conmigo- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, señor- Ronroneé como el conductor abrió la puerta trasera para nosotros con una inclinación de cabeza. Me deslicé en primer lugar, y mi Maestro me siguió. La puerta se cerró y el conductor entró, preparándose para salir. Miré por la ventana y me pregunte como sería la escuela.

-No has asistido a la escuela antes?- Preguntó Alucard. Él debe haber oído mis pensamientos. Lo miré, él me miró con una ceja arqueada. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, apartando la mirada de él mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

-No, fui educada en el orfanato. Esta es la primera vez que asiste a una escuela pública- Dije mientras miraba por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa. En realidad estaba muy emocionada. No podía esperar para ver cómo era la escuela. Espero poder hacer amigos. Alucard se rio y apartó la vista de mí.

-Es una escuela privada, Seras.- Él me dijo, miré hacia él.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Yo pregunté.

-Sólo algunos niños se les permite asistir. Sobre todo si tus padres tienen acceso económico como para permitirlo- Explicó. -Sólo una ronda de niños snob, dormitorios, profesores, los nueve metros- Él dijo con un gesto de la mano. Mis ojos se ampliaron y me acerque más a él.

-Los dormitorios?!- Repetí, asustada un poco. No puedo compartir un dormitorio con un humano! Tenía que dormir en mi ataúd! Necesitaba beber sangre en privado! ¿Y si algo termina pasando y muestro accidentalmente un poco de mi poder?. Alucard me miró.

-No te preocupes, Sir Integra lo estableció de modo que compartamos una habitación de estudiantes- Él me dijo, y yo arqueé una ceja.

-¿Cómo?- Susurré.

-Estamos asistiendo como hermano y hermana- Él resopló, mirando por la ventana. -Me negué ir por tu apellido, así que tú eres Seras Dracul.- Él me dijo. Mi ceja se crispó con molestia. Me quejé y la mirada de él. ¿Qué estaba mal con mi apellido? ¿Y por qué tenemos que fingir ser hermano y hermana? -¿Quieres que asistamos como amantes?- Él preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Sacudí la cabeza. Tratando de librarme de una imagen de Alucard y yo besándonos y tomándonos de la mano. " _Nunca, ni un millón de años!"_ Él se rio de mis pensamientos.

-Ya casi llegamos Sr y Lady Dracul- El conductor nos informó. Alucard se rió y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué pasa, Lady Dracul _?-_ Mi señor se burlaba de mí. yo rodé mis ojos y le sonreí.

-Cállate-. Jugué y lo empujé juguetonamente. El coche llegó a las grandes puertas de hierro. Me quedé mirando el cartel que anuncia el nombre de la escuela.

_Academia de Pinston para mentes jóvenes_

El coche se detuvo y un guardia se acercó a saludar al conductor. Los dos intercambiaron algunas palabras. El guardia se volvió hacia nosotros y luego sonrió con un gesto. Las puertas de hierro se abrieron y continuamos en nuestro camino. Un sinuoso camino conducía a una escuela blanca gigante. Los estudiantes estaban alrededor del patio, todos vestían con ropa casual, ya que era el fin de semana y no tenían clases. Un par de chicos estaban jugando con una pelota de fútbol. Algunas chicas charlaban bajo un árbol. Algunos de los estudiantes miraban a la limusina, ya que condujo hasta la escuela. Suspiré, mirando fijamente a la escuela con cautela. El coche se detuvo frente a la puerta principal. Un hombre mayor estaba de pie en la escalera, esperando pacientemente por nuestra llegada. El hombre andaba, al menos, alrededor de los cuarenta y pico. Era bajo, pero aún más alto que yo. Llevaba un traje de color beige y su cabello castaño estaba decolorando. A medida que nos bajamos del coche y lo inspeccione de cerca me di cuenta de que él era un poco regordete, y estaba un poco nervioso. Él me recordaba a Sir Penwood. Sonreí y caminé alrededor del coche hacia el director. Alucard ya se puso de pie frente a él. Vio cómo el hombrecillo nervioso, con indiferencia, con las manos en los bolsillos una vez más. La sonrisa del director se amplió y extendió los brazos.

-Bienvenidos, Sr. y Lady. Dracul. Me alegro de que ustedes asistan a nuestra escuela- Él dijo, sus ojos parpadeantes alrededor -Yo soy el decano, director Gilligan. Por favor, entren, les entregare sus horarios- Él dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta detrás de él. Lo seguimos detrás de él tan pronto como entramos, las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros -El gobierno me ha informado que ustedes son profesionales, ¿es cierto?-Él preguntó, mirando a Alucard. Mi Padre sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia mí.

-Yo soy el profesional, ella todavía está en capacitación- Mi Sire bromeó. Lo miré y chasqueó la lengua.

-No- discutí, cruzando los brazos y mire al director Gilligan -Soy un profesional también, señor- El director suspiró, molesto con nuestra disputa.

-Sí, sí- Él resopló, y girando sobre sus talones. Seguimos tras él por el pasillo.-Los profesores y los estudiantes todavía no son conscientes de lo que está pasando. Me gustaría que siga siendo así-

-Por supuesto, señor- Comprendiendo por qué. Él asintió con la cabeza y entramos en su oficina grande. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se paso con un pañuelo por la frente sudorosa. Él suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Después de unos largos segundos cruzo los dedos y volvió a mirar hacia nosotros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tardarían de encontrar la fuente de nuestro problema?- Él preguntó, mirando hacia mi Sire.

-Seras y yo tenemos que buscar la zona y averiguar lo que la gente sepa. Podría tomar una semana o dos- Él dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y encogiéndose de hombros. Sostuve mis manos detrás de mi espalda y moví los pies. Yo realmente no quiero quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo.

**-Deja de quejarte-** Alucard ordenó en mi cabeza.

-Muy bien- dijo el director y se levantó en toda su estatura. -Será mejor que empiecen- Él dijo mientras recogía dos pedazos de papel y nos entregó una cada uno. Leí el papel que sostenía que estaba escrito mi nombre y varias clases.

-Tenemos que asistir a las clases?- Le pregunté, mirando al director.

-Podría ser cualquiera, Chica Policía- Alucard me dijo -Un profesor o incluso un estudiante. Necesitamos comprobar con todos- Me quejé.

-Esto va a tomar una eternidad- Me quejé, colgando mi cabeza.

-Deja de quejarte- Alucard gruñó otra vez, mirándome -Ahora, vamos- Ordenó. Caminé junto a él en dirección a la puerta.

-El número de su dormitorio es el 83 en la residencia de los chicos. ¿Creen que podrán encontrar por ustedes mismos?- Él preguntó, volviendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

-Nos las arreglaremos- Le respondí y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Alucard ya estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo, pero enseguida llegue a él. -Maestro, ¿qué pasa si no podemos encontrar el origen del problema? Quiero decir, podría ser alguien de afuera de la escuela-

-¿Estás cuestionando mis habilidades?- Él preguntó, mirándome. Suspiré y dejé caer mis hombros.

-No, señor- Murmuré, entrecerró los ojos.

-Mientras que estamos encubierto puedes llamarme Alucard. La gente encontrará extraño si me llamas Maestro o Señor- Dijo. Entonces me sonrió y me crucé de brazos.

-Eso significa que no me llamaras Chica Policía- Yo le dije, riendo para mis adentros. Él se rio y negó con la cabeza, pero nunca respondió.

A medida que entramos en el dormitorio de los chicos me di cuenta de que unas cuantas puertas estaban abiertas. A medida que pasábamos juntos a ellos, que curiosamente asomé a cada habitación. Encontré dos chicos hablando en una habitación. En otro un chico fumaba pero tenía varios ventiladores que van liberando el humo y el olor. En la tercera sala un niño sentado en su cama con tristeza, mientras que su compañero de cuarto se inclinó en la puerta. Como hemos pasado los chicos se acercaron rápidamente a sus puertas y nos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. -Mast ... Alucard- me corregí. -¿Por qué nos están mirando?

-No, ellos están mirándote- Él contestó, pero no le importó a los chicos y siguió caminando por el pasillo casualmente.

-¿Qué?- Le susurré sorprendida al mirar atrás a los chicos. Cada uno tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Me sonrojé y me acercó más a mi Maestro. Él se rio y sorprendentemente pasó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. -Actúan como si ellos nunca han visto a una chica antes-

-Los pequeños vírgenes quieren lo que no pueden tener- Alucard se rió entre dientes. Nos detuvimos frente a una habitación. Él desenvolvió su brazo de mí alrededor y abrió la puerta, entrando dentro. Miré hacia atrás en los chicos que todavía me estaban viendo. Entonces supe que iba a odiar absolutamente este lugar.-¿Vas a entrar!?- Alucard gruñó mientras tomaba mi corbata roja y me jalo a la habitación. Chillé y caí boca abajo en el cuarto oscuro. Él se rio mientras cerraba la puerta y pasó por encima de mí.

-Maestro, tú eres malo- Me quejé pero todo fue amortiguado porque mi cara estaba enterrada en la alfombra. Utilicé mis antebrazos para apoyarme. Alucard eligió su cama y se sentó a los pies de ella. Él me dio una sonrisa llena de dientes. Mis ojos se movieron alrededor de la habitación. No muy lejos de su cama estaba la mia. Nuestra habitación era simétrica. Ambos teníamos el mismo tipo de escritorio y el mismo armario. Mi Sire chasqueó los dedos, y en ambos lados nuestros ataúdes con nuestras pertenencias en la tapa. Me puse en pie y me senté en mi cama. Suspiré y miré hacia abajo en mi horario.

_Primer período, Educación Cívica y Economía del Sr. Bacher. Segundo período, Drama de la Sra Larter (1). Tercer período, Álgebra de la señora Stiffler (2). Cuarto período, la señora Charleston Exteriores Lenguaje- francés (1). Quinto período, Dual-crédito del Sr. Darren Inglés. Sexto período, señorita. Escritura Creativa de Judd. Período de la Séptima, Física del Sr. Lancester. Y finalmente octavo periodo, habilidades para la vida del señor Stacy._

Yo estaba totalmente reservada, ¿cómo iba a hacer mi misión cuando tuve clases que atender? Miré a mi Sire. Acostado sobre su cama, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras descansaba sus ojos.

-Maestro-, le susurre, mirándolo.

-¿Qué pasa, mi Draculina?- Él respondió.

-¿Puedo ver tu horario?- Le pregunté, suspiró y se agachó, sacó el papel doblado de su bolsillo y me lo entregó.-Gracias- Murmuré y lo abrí.

_Primer período, Educación Cívica y Economía del Sr. Bacher. Segundo período, Drama de la Sra Larter (1). Tercer período, Anatomía de Mr. Tatemon (1). Cuarto período, la señora Charleston Exteriores Lenguaje- francés (1). Quinto período, Educación Física del Sr. Warton. Sexto período, Álgebra de la señora Stiffler (2). Período de la Séptima, Dual-crédito del Sr. Darren Inglés. Octavo período, Psicología de la señora prill._

Le sonreí a sus clases y miré a mi Sire.

-Tenemos algunas clases juntos- Anuncié.

-Hmn- Él tarareó, realmente si cuidar.

-Tenemos cívica juntos- Empecé, bajando nuestros horarios. -Junto con el teatro y la francesa- Yo le dije. Él no respondió. Suspiré y me acosté en mi cama, mirando al techo. -Cuando empezamos nuestras clases?-

-Lunes- Murmuró, yo gemí, que era mañana. Entonces me di cuenta de lo asustada que estaba. La última vez que estuve cerca de los niños de mi edad era cuando vivía en el orfanato. Odiaba estar allí. ¿Qué pasa si esta escuela era exactamente igual? ¿Los otros niños me odiarían? ¿Los profesores me ignorarían o mirarían hacia otro lado como si yo fuera una especie de buscapleitos?

-Alucard- susurre, las lágrimas brotaron cuando me senté en la cama y lo miré.

-¿Qué?- Él gruñó, yo sabía que él estaba molesto conmigo. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él. Antes de darme cuenta yo estaba acurrucada junto a Alucard, que buscaba comodidad. Sus ojos se abrieron y él envolvió un brazo alrededor de mí. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran.

-Tengo miedo- admití, él me acarició el pelo con la otra mano. Cerré los ojos, relajándome en su cálido abrazo. Y nos quedamos en silencio...

* * *

**(POV de Alucard)**

La habitación estaba más oscura que antes, cuando el sol se puso y vino la noche. No me importaba porque yo todavía era capaz de ver como si fuera de día. Me quedé mirando a Seras. Ella se había calmado hace unas horas y ahora estaba dormida en mis brazos. Respiraba muy ligeramente, su pecho rozando mi lado con cada respiración. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Mis brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, mi pulgar cepillando su espalda. Me reí en mi pequeño Draculina y tome la mejilla, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

-Nunca, ni en un millón de años, ¿eh?- Repetí sus palabras. -Vamos a ver- Ronroneé, mirando en su rostro suave y redondo. -Has recorrido un largo camino, mi Draculina. Es el momento para que te adentres más en la oscuridad conmigo. Es hora de que te haga mía- Seras suspiró y se acurrucó más contra mí, y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Me reí, dándole una amplia sonrisa. Empujé mi pierna entre las de ella para que este a horcajadas sobre mi pierna.

Tomando a Seras como mi incipiente era una de las mejores ideas que he tenido. Desde que fue capaz de beber, sus poderes se han desarrollado, y es una digna vampiresa perfecta, siempre he querido. Ella sería una reina perfecta que he estado buscando. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y cerré los ojos. La decisión de descansar un poco antes de empezar mis malditas clases.

* * *

**La Mañana Siguiente**

Me desperté justo cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y miré a la ventana que estaba por encima de nuestras camas. Las cortinas gruesas mantienen la luz del sol fuera, pero claramente podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y los estudiantes hablando. Miré Seras, encontrando que ella todavía está dormida. Le di un suave sonrisa y me senté, soltándola. Me puse de pie, estirando mis miembros entumecidos. Entonces me acerqué a la cama de Seras y agarré nuestros horarios. Antes de meterlos en el bolsillo Miré el horario de Seras. Me hubiera gustado que la mitad de mi clase este mas junto al de Seras. Pero teníamos que investigar. Un vampiro podría estar al acecho en cualquier lugar por aquí. Chasquee la lengua y metí los horarios en los bolsillos. Me acerqué a la maleta Seras y tomé dos bolsas de sangre. Esto debería mantener nuestra sed por un tiempo. Podemos volver por la tarde para conseguir un poco más. Regresé a mi cama y miré a la chica dormida. Estaba acurrucada en una bola apretada, la mitad de su rostro enterrado en las sabanas.

-Seras- susurré, empujando su muslo con la palma de mi mano. Ella gimió suavemente y entreabrió los ojos -Seras- repetí, ella se movió la cabeza y me miró con ojos cansados.

-Maestro- respondió ella mientras se sentaba y se frotó uno de sus ojos. Debo haberla sobresaltado porque en cuanto le tendí una bolsa de sangre ella jadeó sorprendida. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y ella me miro durante unos segundos. Le sonreí, todavía esperando pacientemente a que ella tome la bolsa de sangre. Luego miró hacia otro lado y tomó la bolsa de sangre. -Gracias, Maestro- Murmuró, ella asomó una paja en la bolsa y empezó a chupar la sangre. Me reí ligeramente y mordió mi bolsa, mis colmillos fácilmente atravesaron el plástico. Seras alejo su paquete de sangre fuera de sus labios por un segundo. Ella miró al suelo con tristeza y luego cerró los ojos con un suspiro. -Ciento lo de anoche- Seras susurró. Arquee una ceja y continúe con mi alimentación.-Yo fui débil por un momento, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder- Ella dijo, la confianza brillando en sus orbes azules mientras que me miraba. Acerco su paquete de nuevo a sus labios y yo estaba terminando la mía. Bajé la bolsa de sangre y di un paso hacia Seras. Ella me miró con curiosidad mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-No hay nada de qué disculparse, Childe- Le dije. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, pero seguía escuchando. -Esta escuela te despertó malos recuerdos, trayendo de vuelta los sentimientos que no puedes controlar. Estoy aquí cuando me necesites, Seras, y siempre lo será- Seras bajó la bolsa de sangre y la mirada hacia el suelo. Podía sentir que mis palabras la habían consolado pero ella también estaba confundida.

-Parece que usted ha estado en la misma situación antes, Maestro- Seras respondió, mirando hacia mí. Se recostó en la cama, dejando que apoyan sus brazos mientras miraba hacia mí. -¿Estoy caminando fuera de la línea?-

-Lejos de la raya- Gruñí, apretando los dientes mientras mis ojos ardían carmesí por una fracción de segundos. Yo puedo tener algunos sentimientos humanos pero lo último que iba a hacer era compartir mi debilidad al mundo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, pasando junto a mí.

-Lo siento, señor, no va a suceder de nuevo- Ella dijo, echando la bolsa de sangre vacías. Luego me miró con una pequeña sonrisa infantil. -Vamos, es mejor que vayamos a clase antes de que lleguemos tarde- Su pequeña mano tomó mi mano más grande y me llevó hasta la puerta. En el camino tiré mi bolsa de sangre vacía. Ella abrió la puerta y me llevó al pasillo. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y una vez más tomé la mano de mi incipiente con una pequeña sonrisa. Seras bajo la mirada hacia donde estaban conectadas nuestras manos y luego a mí. -Alucard, ¿quién va a creer que somos hermano y hermana si siempre estamos tan cerca?- Ella preguntó, y me incliné hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes- Yo empecé.-ya no somos hermanos, ahora somos amantes- Ronroneé mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Sus ojos se ampliaron y trató de alejarse, pero no la deje ir.

**-Señor, ¿cuándo decidiste esto?!-** Ella preguntó en mi mente, tratando de escapar de mis manos.

**-Justo ahora-** Respondí y la jalé al final del pasillo. Algunos de los chicos nos miraban con curiosidad, ninguno de ellos sonrió al ver la manera en que yo estaba sosteniéndola. Le sonreí a ellos y reí para mis adentro. Estreche la chica aún más con un pequeño gruñido como advertencia, aunque dudo que alguno de los seres humanos lo oyeran.

**-No puedo creer que acabas de cambiar el plan!-** Seras gruñó, mirando hacia mí. Me reí y tamborileaba los dedos contra su cintura. Ella golpeó mi mano.

-Deja de hacer eso!- Ella aulló.

**-Relájate, sólo disfruta de ello-** Ronroneé en su mente mientras íbamos a nuestra primera clase.

**-Disfruta de ello?-** Ella repitió, chasqueando la lengua. - **Va a ser difícil-**

**-Debido a que estás sintiéndote incómoda-** Gruñí **-Estamos encubierto, Seras, debes fingir que realmente somos amantes-** Susurré, ella suspiró y puso una sonrisa falsa. - **Bueno-** Ronroneé. - **Ahora, ¿qué tal una prueba-** nos detuvimos en el pasillo y la obligue a mirarme. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me incliné con una sonrisa y le di un beso en los labios. Sus ojos se ancharon y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Ella gimió y trató de alejarse, pero la acerque más a mi cuerpo. - **No está actuando como un amante, Seras-** Le dije, besando más fuerte y acariciando sus cintura a propósito. Ella suspiró y me devolvió el beso, cerró los ojos y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Ronroneé y profundice el beso, nuestros colmillos tintinearon juntos. Podía sentir que la mayoría de los chicos nos estaban observando. Bueno, entonces nadie va a tratar de tomar lo que es mío por derecho.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**(POV de Alucard)**

Besé a Seras pero ella dudaba en corresponder el beso. Le acaricié su cintura, ella se estremeció y empujó mi mano. Seras se apartó y abrió los ojos.

-Eso es suficiente- Ella susurró con severidad, dándome una mirada oscura... que realmente me enciende. Le di una amplia sonrisa y se rio entre dientes ligeramente. Ella se burló y giro los ojos. Su pequeña mano se deslizó en la mía y empezó a guiarme por el pasillo. Sonreí a los chicos que fueron testigos de nuestro beso. Prácticamente frote el rostro de Seras. Pase un brazo alrededor de ella baja de la espalda y la atraje más cerca de mí. La oí chasquear la lengua, pero me ignoro -¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase, Alucard?- Ella preguntó, mirando a las aulas como la hemos pasado.

-Educación cívica, aula 113- Le dije, ella nos dejó en frente a la puerta. Su furia fue reemplazada por el miedo. Se quedó en el salón de clases con nerviosismo. Arquee una ceja ante mi Draculina. ¿Estaba todavía asustada? Suspiré, tomé su mano y la guie dentro del aula. Ella se quedó sin aliento y casi tropezó cuando le obligue a entrar. Algunos estudiantes ya ocuparon el salón, pero el profesor no estaba a la vista. Tres chicas se sentaron en una mesa negra larga, hablando entre sí. En la parte posterior de la clase un niño sentado en la parte superior de la mesa hablando con su amigo que estaba de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados. En la parte delantera de la clase era una niña solitaria que esperó pacientemente a que la clase comience. Sonreí y mire a Seras que estaba estudiando cuidadosamente cada estudiante. La sala quedó en silencio y todos los ojos se fijaron en nosotros. Mi Childe respiró hondo y agarró mi mano con fuerza. Luego caminó con confianza a la parte posterior de la clase y se sentó en una silla. Miré a los dos hombres más cercanos que miraban a mi Seras. Mi sonrisa se cayó y los fulmine con la mirada. Los dos deben haberme sentido porque ambos se sobresaltaron y me miraron. Tan pronto como vieron mi mirada oscura rápidamente emigraron a la parte delantera de la clase. Me reí y me senté al lado de Seras. Escuché las tres chicas se reían y luego una de ellas se puso de pie. Seras y yo miramos al ser humano como ella se acercaba. La chica no me importó, ya que ella se apoyó en la mesa y sonrió brillantemente a Seras.

-Usted es nueva en esta escuela, ¿no?- La morena oscura pregunto. Seras me miró y luego volvió a mirar a la chica, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza -¿Cómo es que no te vi en el dormitorio de las chicas entonces?- Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Estoy compartiendo una habitación con mi novio...-. Seras hablo, de pronto los ojos del americana se iluminaron, su sonrisa reapareció.

-Dios mío!- Ella chilló. -Ustedes son británicos? Eso es tan lindo!- Seras y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con las cejas arqueadas. Nuestros acentos eran lindos? Miramos hacia atrás en la chcica poco inteligente. Ella se irguió, alisando su falda. -Lo siento- susurró. -Soy Jessica- Ella levantó las manos a la espalda y se tambaleó hacia atrás y adelante.

-soy Seras- Mi Draculina respondió.

-Vamos Seras, deberías reunirte con las chicas- Jessica dijo mientras agarraba la mano Seras y la sacó de la silla -Hey, Nat! Adivina qué?! Son británicos!-

-Dios mío!- Una chica exclamo. -Eso es tan lindo-

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?- Jessica respondió mientras llevaba a Seras a la parte delantera del aula para recibir a sus amigas. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. Pobre Seras tuvo que hacer frente a estos idiotas. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que alguien se sentó en la mesa junto a mí. Miré a mi izquierda para ver a los dos chicos delante, observando a las chicas que estaban molestando a Seras alagándola sobre su acento.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntó el pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la mesa. Miré hacia atrás a Seras, observándola mientras hablaba con las otras chicas. Lentamente una sonrisa apareció en su cara y ella se rio con las otras chicas. No hice caso de la pregunta del ser humano y seguí admirando a mi Draculina.

-Ninguna de las chicas de aquí son tan hermosas como la pequeña rubia de allí- El rubio dijo, el pelirrojo se rio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Aparté la vista de Seras y en vez miré a mi mesa. Cómo se atreven a mirarla de esa manera. Ella es mía. El rubio golpeó mi brazo y señaló hacia Seras. -Entonces, ¿estás golpeándola?- Levanté la vista hacia él con una ceja arqueada. ¿Golpearla? ¿Se refería literalmente... o sexualmente? Así es como los niños hablan en estos días?

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté.

-Ya sabes. ¿La estás golpeando?- El pelirrojo preguntó mientras empujó sus caderas como si estuviera follando una mujer imaginaria. Gruñí y volví a mirar a Seras. Ella se sentó en la parte superior de la tabla con Jessica, hablando con las niñas felices. Entonces me imaginaba la expresión de su cara cuando este cogiéndola con fuerza. Sus pequeños gemidos suaves, lindos, cuando me enterré profundamente en ella. La forma en que ella se aferre a mí para cada embestida. Nunca pensé en... _golpearla_ a mi Draculina antes. Sonreí mientras mis ojos vagaban sobre su delicioso cuerpo. Ella parecía absolutamente deliciosa, simplemente deliciosa. Yo quería llevarla, quería corromperla, y sin duda quería dominarla. Me excite por ella.

-Sí- le respondí en un ronroneo, los chicos rieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Está bien- El pelirrojo se rió entre dientes.

-Quiero un pedazo de ese buen culo- El rubio comento, mi sonrisa se cayó y justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar a los humanos Seras se acercó. Ella me sonrió con los ojos azules brillantes.

-Alucard, me das mi horario? Las chicas quieren saber mis clases- Seras dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el pequeño grupo de chicas detrás de ella. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué nuestros horarios. Le entregué su horario. -Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa amplia y regreso con las chicas.

* * *

**(POV Seras ')**

Jessica, Natalie, y Adalyn miraron mi horario lentamente.

-Oh ... No tenemos ninguna clase juntas- Jessica dijo con decepción.

-Tenemos!- Adalyn habló, señalando a una de las clases. -Tenemos Drama e Inglés juntas!- Asentí con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo lo que tenemos es Educación cívica juntos- Natalie dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Demasiado- Murmuré y tomé mi horario lejos de Jessica. Lo doblé y lo sostuve ya que no tenía ningún bolsillo.

-Entonces, compartes un dormitorio con tu novio?- Preguntó Jessica, sonriendo hacia mí. Entonces miramos a los chicos, pero los encontramos mirándonos. Ojos de Alucard quemaron en los míos. Me sonrojé y rápidamente volvió a mirar a Jessica que todavía los miró.

-Sí- le respondí.

-Eso es tan genial que el director está permitiendo que esto suceda... Me gustaría poder compartir un dormitorio con mi novio- Natalie susurró, inclinando la cabeza al pensar en él.

-Es muy lindo- Jessica susurró y luego me miró. Me encogí de hombros y miró al suelo. Supongo... mi Sire es ... lindo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Adalyn.

-Alucard- le respondí, mirando a la rubia.

-¿Alucard?- Ellas repitieron y luego se volvieron hacia él. Todavía nos observaba de cerca.

-Qué nombre tan inusual- Natalie murmuró.

-Me gusta- Gruñí, un poco enojada porque ella dijo algo negativo sobre mi Sire. Ella suspiró y me miró sin comprender.

-Lo siento, no quería decir algo que te ofendiera- Ella respondió, me calmé un poco. De repente, una campana ruidosa sonó y di un salto, entrar en una posición baja. Las chicas se rieron y me miraron con una sonrisa gigante. Volví a mirar con curiosidad. ¿Era esto... normal?

-Es la campana- Jessica me dijo -Es hora de clase- Me puse de pie, recta, y me sonrojé.

-Oh- dije en voz baja, Natalie arrastro una silla a su lado.

-Ven y siéntate con nosotras- Ella se ofreció, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-En realidad, yo iba a sentarme con Alucard- Yo dije, señalando la parte de atrás de la clase, sus sonrisas cayeron.

-Oh ... bueno, entonces ... ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo- Adalyn dijo, me encogí de hombros y caminé junto a ellos.

-Tal vez- le contesté, me senté al lado de Alucard. Sus dos 'amigos', un pelirrojo y un rubio, se alejaron riendo. Otros estudiantes amontonan rápidamente en la habitación antes de que llegaran tarde a clase. Puse mi agenda sobre la mesa y conecté mis manos, esperando que el profesor llegara. Alucard se reclinó en su silla con una sonrisa socarrona. Lo miré fijamente durante varios segundos, preguntándome por qué estaba sonriendo -Qué pasa?- Le pregunté, él me miró, su sonrisa cada vez mayor.

-Nada- Él ronroneó, suspiré y aleje mi mirada de él. Miré a la puerta, esperando que el profesor que llegara en cualquier momento. Jessica se dio la vuelta en su silla y miró de nuevo a nosotros.

-Él va a tardar mucho- Ella nos informó.

-Siempre llega tarde a clase- Natalie dijo, sin molestarse en mirar a nosotros.

-Duerme en cada mañana, siempre nos hace esperar por unos quince a veinte minutos- El pelirrojo intervino.

-El es ... un buen profesor?- Le pregunté con curiosidad, recordando a todos mis profesores horribles en el orfanato. Jessica se rio y miró hacia delante.

-Sí, es muy bueno- Ella dijo.

-Muy gracioso, a veces demasiado.- La rubia dijo con un gesto de la cabeza. Bufé y apoyé la frente en la mesa. Grande, que íbamos a estar esperando por siempre al profesor. Sólo quería salir de aquí. Me sobresalte cuando sentí una mano enguantada en mi muslo desnudo. Moví mi cabeza y miré a Alucard. Él me sonrió y acarició mi muslo. Me estremecí y empujé la mano fuera de mi muslo.

**-¿Qué te pasa últimamente, Maestro? Has estado actuando muy extraño-** Susurré en su mente, él se rio en mi mente, pero no me respondió. Me reí y negué con la cabeza, sonriendo a mi Sire. Mi maestro es mi maestro. Están tan oscuro y misterioso. Yo sabía que él era mi mentor, pero yo realmente no entiendo la relación entre nosotros. Yo amaba a mi Padre, pero yo no sabía de qué manera. ¿Fue como un Maestro amado? Un amigo? O porque de alguna manera éramos de la familia? Miré hacia abajo a mi mano, mirando las venas azules en mi muñeca. Tengo la sangre de Alucard corriendo por mis venas. Yo ... era su hija de una manera? O simplemente su incipiente? Yo no entendía del todo. Me chasqueó la lengua y puse mis manos en mi regazo. Maestro Alucard siempre me llamaba _su Childe. -_ **Señor, ¿qué quieres decir cuando me llamas Childe?-** Mi Sire miró por encima de mí, cruzando los brazos. Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego miró a la mesa con un suspiro molesto.

**-Eres de noble cuna, Seras-** Él me respondió: Yo arqueé mi frente. Cerró los ojos, descansando durante unos segundos. - **Cuando te di la vuelta y te alimente de mi sangre, te convertí en una parte de mí. Eres** ** _mi_** **incipiente.** ** _Mi_** **Childe-**

**-Así que ...-** tartamudeé, tratando de ver si entendí a qué se refería.

**Porque soy un Rey No vida, te convertirás en una Reina No vida-** Explicó en una manera más sencilla.

**-Oh-** Susurré, utilizando mis brazos como almohada apoyando mi cabeza en ellos. - **Así que, cuando me llamas Childe ... no estás llama una niña-.** Él se rió de eso. Sus ojos se abrieron y él me miraba con una diversión en ellos con brillo.

**-No, pero a veces actúas como una niña-** Comentó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Hice un puchero y miré a mi Sire.

**-No soy un niña-** Me quejé en la cabeza, se rió por lo bajo. Me recosté en mi silla y crucé mis brazos. Maestro estúpido. Justo en ese momento un hombre alto entró. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, gafas de lectura negro, y un traje negro con una corbata de color azul claro. Él sonrió mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y puso su maletín negro sobre su escritorio. Dio una palmada y se volvió hacia la clase. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Alucard estaba prestando atención pero me di cuenta de que ya no le gustaba el profesor. Me reí y le sonreí la cara amable del hombre mientras miraba por encima de su clase. Luego se quedó mirando el pelirrojo y al rubio con indiferencia.

-Sr. Hadens y Miller, ¿qué están haciendo en la parte delantera de la clase?- Él preguntó, sorprendido de encontrar a los dos chicos allí. El pelirrojo, el Sr. Hadens, tomó la palabra

-Tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y luego miró de nuevo a nosotros. Sr. Bacher miró a nosotros y luego sonrió.

-Ah, sí.- Él dijo y se acercó a su escritorio. Abrió su maletín y sacó dos papeles. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y se volvió de nuevo a nosotros, mientras que leía los papeles. -El señor y la señorita. Dracul, es eso correcto?- Mi sonrisa se cayó y Alucard sonrió. Me puse de pie, alisando mi falda.

-En realidad, señor, no lo es- Hablé, el profesor me miró, sorprendido.

-¿Que no es?- preguntó.

-Hubo un pequeño malentendido cuando... la madre de Alucard nos registró- Le dije: Alucard luego se echó a reír cuando me referí a Sir Integra como su madre. Me reí y traté de contener mis risas. -Pensaron que éramos hermanos, cuando en realidad somos una pareja- Yo le dije, él asintió con la cabeza y pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

-Entiendo- Murmuró, volvió a mirar a los papeles. -Bueno, ¿te importaría darme su apellido, señorita. Seras?- Él preguntó y volvió a su escritorio, tomando una birome.

-Sí, señor. Es Seras Victoria- Yo le dije, él asintió con la cabeza de nuevo y escribió mi último nombre en una de las hojas de papel.

-Gracias, señorita Victoria. Puede sentarse- Él dijo, poniéndose de pie recto y sonriéndome. Asentí con la cabeza y me senté. -Le aconsejo que hable con el director después de la clase y solucione este pequeño problema- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, señor- Susurré, doblando las manos. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a un lado, mirando por la ventana.

-Ahora, ¿alguien puede refrescar la memoria de la lección anterior?- El maestro preguntó, nadie levantó la mano, la habitación era un silencio sepulcral. Miré a mí alrededor con curiosidad para ver sus miradas en blanco al ver al maestro. Miró de nuevo a ellos, un poco de decepción brillando en sus ojos. Él suspiró y bajó la cabeza. -Vamos, muchachos. Me están matando. El viernes daré la prueba de este mismo tema- Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado. -¿Alguno de ustedes leyó el capítulo I asignado para hoy?- Él preguntó, mirando hacia atrás en la clase. Seguía sin haber respuesta. Él puso los ojos y se acercó a su escritorio, apoyándose en ella perezosamente. -Muy bien, muy bien, es un lunes, lo entiendo. Así que, voy a darle un poco de descanso. Saquen sus libros y empiecen a leer sobre el capítulo I asignado. Antes de finalizar la clase les dare preguntas y será mejor que sean capaz de responder a algunas de mis preguntas- He oído a algunos de los chicos chasquear la lengua con fastidio mientras que las chicas sacaban de sus mochilas sus libros de historia. Sr. Bacher apartó de su escritorio y nos miro. -Todavía tengo dos libros aqui. ¿Por qué no vienen a buscarlos?- Él dijo y caminó alrededor de su escritorio. Sacó dos libros usados del cajón de su escritorio. Alucard y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y fuimos a la parte delantera de la clase para conseguir nuestros libros. Escribió nuestros números de la agenda en un papel y nos entregó a nosotros. -Chicos también voy a asignar algunas tareas para que puedan ponerse al día- Él nos miró con una pequeña sonrisa -Las notas son puntos extra, por lo que también tienen que hacer eso- Asentí con la cabeza, yo sin duda estaria tomando notas, así sé qué diablos estamos hablando en clase. -Está bien ... pueden volver a sus asientos- Alucard y yo regresamos a nuestros asientos, sin hablar una sola palabra durante toda la hora.

* * *

**Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde**

Estaba prácticamente quedando dormida mientras escuchaba al profesor seguir y seguir sobre el Poder Legislativo. Alucard ni siquiera estaba escuchando, estaba leyendo su libro. Traté de leer por delante, pero era todo tan ... confuso y era difícil concentrarse con el profesor hablando. ¡Por fin! Sonó el timbre. Me abalancé de mi asiento y cogí mi libro. Con una sonrisa agarre la mano de Alucard. Estaba muy sorprendido porque no se dan cuenta de que la campana sonó. Yo lo saqué de su silla, casi dejó caer su libro y cayó boca abajo en el suelo. Pero yo lo arrastré a través de la clase y al pasillo ocupado. Mi Sire se burló molesto y sacó su mano de la mía. No hice caso de su actitud y comencé a caminar a mi siguiente clase, que era Drama. Éste debe ser interesante, especialmente con Alucard en ella. Maestro me siguió, pero él siguió leyendo, dejando que sus sentidos le llevan alrededor de los seres humanos. Rode los ojos, ¿no podía actuar con normalidad. ¿A qué chico le gusta leer un libro de historia en su tiempo libre? Giré sobre mis talones y regresé a mi Sire. Tomé su mano y le sonreí.

-Vamos, Alucard- Ronroneé, bajó el libro y me miró fijamente.

-Hmn?- Él tarareó, no estoy seguro de lo que había dicho. Estire su brazo a la ligera.

-Ahora, ¿qué tipo de novio presta más atención a su libro que a su novia?- Le pregunté, burlándome de él como yo lo obligué para envolver su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Le di una sonrisa seductora. -Tengo la sensación de que ya no estás interesado en mi- Susurré, haciendo pucheros con mi labio inferior y me alejé de él. Abracé a mi libro y me tambaleé mis caderas un poco. Podía sentir sus ojos en llamas en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Podía sentir como recorría mi cuerpo. Sonreí, lo tengo. Escuché el golpe de su libro cerrado y en una fracción de segundo que estaba a mi lado. El macho envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó con una amplia sonrisa. -Así que, ¿dónde está nuestra próxima clase?- Le pregunté, mirando hacia atrás a él con una sonrisa.

-Aula 105- Él me dijo.

-Te sientas a mi lado?- Le pregunté y saqué de su alcance. No sé por qué, pero me gustaba burlarme de Alucard. Estaba empezando a convertirse en ... un juego entre nosotros. Si él no me estaba tomando el pelo, yo estaba tomándole el pelo. Ser su novia no era malo, era en realidad un poco divertido. Y ese beso de antes... alucinante! Nunca pensé que mi Padre me besaría antes. Pero esperaba realmente que iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Me mordí el labio inferior y caminé hacia mi siguiente clase, al ver a una mujer alta que esperaba en el interior a sus estudiantes femeninas. Ella era muy bonita. Su piel estaba, prácticamente, brillaba, su cabellera rubia se incrementaron en un moño perfecto, y ella tenía los ojos azules brillantes. Alucard se rió cuando él entró en la clase después de mí.

-Eres más bonita- Comentó y pasó junto a mí. Sonreí. ¿Estaba bromeando o ¿realmente significa eso? Me sonrojé y seguí tras él a la parte posterior de la clase. Nos sentamos en el lado separados de los otros escritorios. Me puse mi libro de historia por delante de mí y me quedé mirando la bella rubia mientras se preparaba para su próxima clase. Sra Larter luego nos vio y sonrió.

-Buenos días- Ella dijo, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le contesté, Alucard se limitó a asentir con la cabeza hacia ella.

-Ustedes son mis dos nuevos estudiantes, ¿verdad?- Ella preguntó. -El señor y la señorita. Dracul?- Alucard se rió una vez más mientras yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, hubo una pequeña confusión- Dije, entonces hice un gesto hacia Alucard. -Él no es mi hermano- La sonrisa de la profesora desapareció y dio un solo movimiento de cabeza.

-Oh- Ella susurró con el ceño fruncido. -Entonces ¿cuál de ustedes es Dracul?- Ella preguntó.

-Es el- le respondí por él, una vez más, haciendo un gesto hacia mi Sire. Ella sonrió a Alucard.-Soy Seras Victoria- Le dije.

-Bueno, es bueno tenerlos aquí. Y espero que disfruten de mi clase- Ella dijo y luego se acercó a su escritorio. Algunos estudiantes se amontonaron en la sala de conversación, otros se quedaron en el pasillo hablando con amigos que no tenían la misma clase que ellos. Deslice mis dedos sobre mi libro mientras esperaba a que la clase comience. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver Alucard mirándome.

-Finalmente tienes mi atención y ahora me estás ignorando- Comentó con una sonrisa, y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno ... ¿qué? ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar?- Le pregunté, frente a él, mientras coloque los codos sobre las rodillas y apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos.- ¿Has sentido algo sobre algún estudiante?- Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, hasta ahora son todos humanos- Él dijo, su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras miraba alrededor de la sala de clase. Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo no estoy sintiendo nada. ¿Y si son simplemente asesinatos normales?- Yo pregunté.-¿Cómo sabemos que son ataques de vampiros?-

-Es por eso que estamos aquí- Él dijo, mirándome. Suspiré y miré al suelo.

-Yo no quiero estar aquí- Le dije.

-¿Por qué no? ya as echo amigas- Él dijo con una risita, rodé mis ojos. Jessica y su grupo de amigas estaba bien, pero que molestaban el infierno en mí. En realidad estaba contenta de que no compartiera clases con ellas.

-No me simpatizan- Susurré, él se rió de mí. -¿Qué hay de tus amigos?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa, y su risa se detuvo.

-¿Te refieres a los idiotas que casi mató?- Él preguntó, me reí en mi Sire. -Anderson es más un amigo para mí que ellos.- Negué con la cabeza hacia él. Sonó el timbre, lo que significa que ya era hora de clase. Unos pocos estudiantes se amontonaron en la habitación antes de la última campanada y se sentaron. El profesora sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta tras el último de los estudiantes y nos enfrentó.

-Es tan bueno verlos de nuevo chicos.- Ella comenzó. -Mi última clase fue un desastre, la mitad de ellos estaban durmiendo. Quién desea tan sólo poder dormir ahora?- Ella preguntó, la mayoría de los estudiantes levantó la mano incluyendo el maestro. Alucard y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, los dos sabíamos lo que estábamos pensando. Esta profesora iba a molestar como el infierno a nosotros. Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa más amplia. -Lo sé, yo también!- Ella se quejó. -Muy bien, hoy vamos a empezar con pequeños sketches. Ustedes tampoco pueden venir rápidamente con un pequeño script o simplemente improvisar o sólo pudiera dar a ustedes un sketch. Puede ser de no más de cinco minutos. ¿Quién le gustaría empezar?- Un chico de nuestro primer período, Mark Miller, se puso de pie. -Mark!- Ella dijo alegremente -Grande- Ella le dio una palmadita en la espalda y luego se alejó, dejándolo en el "escenario". Él juntó las manos y sopló aire nerviosamente. El profesor se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. -Empieza, Mark-

-Uh ... Vamos con ... Escuela, la hora del almuerzo ...- Ignore a Marcos, gemí mientras se me cayó mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Esta clase iba a ser un infierno total. De hecho, me gustaría estar de vuelta en Educación Cívica. He oído a algunos de los estudiantes que se reían al ver a Marcos escenificar su sketch. Aparentemente había disparado o algo y derramado su almuerzo todo una bebida caliente. Él ahora estaba tratando de ayudarlo, pero sólo haciendo el problema peor. Rodee los ojos, maldito idiota. La clase entonces aplaudió. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Mark hacer una reverencia y luego se sentó de vuelta en su escritorio. Sra Larter rió mientras caminaba de regreso al frente de la clase.

-Bien Marcos- Ella comentó, luego se movió en la habitación. -Está bien, vamos a ver. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?- Pero nadie más estaba dispuesto como Mark. O bien no le importaba lo suficiente o no quieren ir al frente de la clase. El profesora sonrió y señaló hacia mí. -Seras- Ella dijo, mis ojos se ancharon y algunos de los estudiantes me miraron.

-¿Qué?- Susurré, Alucard me sonrió.

-Ven- Ella me animó, agitando la mano. -Sube, no vamos a morder- Sacudí la cabeza y me bajé en mi silla, tratando de ser más pequeña.

-Lo siento... pero no me gusta estar al frente de una multitud- Le dije, ella suspiró y se puso las manos en sus caderas.

-No somos un grupo, somos una clase. Y te apoyamos. Ahora vamos- Lo intentó de nuevo, pero me negué a presentarme.

-Hoy no, tal vez algún otro día- Yo dije, ella suspiró de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Nerviosa el primer día- Murmuró, entonces ella miró a mi Sire -¿Y tú? ¿Va a venir?- Alucard chasqueó la lengua y se levantó en toda su estatura. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando vi Alucard ir al frente de la clase. ¿Él iba hacerlo realmente?! Me incliné hacia delante en mi escritorio, mirando a mi Sire atentamente. No puede estar hablando en serio! Alucard no aria una mierda como esta! Oh hombre, ojala estuvieran Integra o Pip aquí para ver esto. Debí haber traído mi celular para grabar esto. Yo sonreí y vi como Alucard se paró frente a la clase, mirándome. -¿Cuál es su entorno?-

-Londres, medianoche. Yo acababa de derribar una hermosa criatura- Él dijo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, entonces mi sonrisa se cayó y toda mi cara se puso roja. Él no estaba haciendo lo que creo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad? Poco a poco me recosté en mi silla. Mi Sire apartó la mirada de mi y se arrodilló en el suelo, fingiendo tomar la mano de alguien. Me deslicé bajando en mi silla, poniendo mi mano en mi frente mientras lo miraba. Oh, Dios mío, está recreando la noche que me volvió. Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior mientras le miraba. Mi cuello se estremeció, me recordaba a su mordedura que estaba allí. La señal de que me dijo que tenía un Padre, que me poseía. -veo como su sangre se agrupa a su alrededor en la hierba suave verde. Lágrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas manchada por su sangre. Sostuve su suave mano tibia. Me pregunte en silencio a mí mismo si ella iba a hacerlo. Sonreí, sabiendo ya la respuesta. De hecho ella será mía. Hablé con el ángel moribundo las palabras que siempre la perseguirán: -Chica Policía, esta noche es verdaderamente una hermosa noche-. Entonces me incline y le di el beso de la muerte- En este punto yo tenía mi cabeza presionada contra mi escritorio, mi mano en mi pelo fisting y mis colmillos mordiendo profundamente en mi labio inferior. Unos pocos estudiantes aplaudieron pero me di cuenta que todos estaban muy confundidos con su escenario.

-Eso fue ...- La señora Larter se aclaró la garganta. -Interesante, Alucard.- Terminó y luego dio una palmada. Oí Alucard sentarse en su silla junto a mí. Él se echó a reír al verme.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué** ** _eso?-_** Le pregunte en su mente, él se echó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Alguien más que quiere subir?- Preguntó la señora Larter. -¿Qué tal si Adalyn?-

**-¿Te gustó?** -Él ronroneó, tomandome el pelo. Gemí y estire más duro de mi pelo. Podía sentir una gota de sangre deslizándose por mi barbilla, pero no me importaba. - **Tal vez la próxima vez permitas que lo recreamos** ** _juntos-_** Él ronroneó, mis ojos se ampliaron y rápidamente lo mire fijamente. Esa escena se reproducía una y otra vez con él. La noche en que perdí la vida, pero volvió a nacer a una nueva vida, más oscura. La noche en que el ángel de la oscuridad me había llevado debajo de sus alas.

**-Mientras que no me proporciones otro** ** _"beso de la muerte-_** Repetí sus palabras como Ahuequé mi cuello donde estaba su marca de la mordedura. Echó un vistazo a mi cuello y me dio una sonrisa llena de dientes.

**-Quién sabe, quizás esta vez podrías disfrutar de ello-** Él ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca de mí, mostrándome sus largos y afilados incisivos. Rápidamente desvié la mirada con un pequeño grito de asombro, consiguiendo una pequeña sacudida en mi bajo vientre. Yo podía sentir sus colmillos atravesar sobre mi cuello. Apreté los dientes, realmente anhelando por su mordedura. Volví a mirar a mi maestro con una ceja arqueada. ¿Disfrutar de su picadura esta vez? ¿Sería más... placentero? – ** _Sí-_** Él ronroneó en mi mente, sus ojos brillan de color carmesí oscuro durante una fracción de segundo. Lo mire boquiabierta, puramente sorprendida. Iba... a morderme cuando menos lo esperaba? Él entonces me dio una mirada a sabiendas. Tragué saliva y mire hacia otro lado, una vez más, sabiendo la respuesta. Sí, sin duda lo haría.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**(POV Seras ')**

**Más tarde esa noche**

Alucard y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, en nuestros escritorios. Haciendo nuestra tarea asignada de nuestras clases. He tenido problemas con ello, a diferencia de Alucard que le resulto muy fácil. Él lo sabía todo! Vivió la mayor parte de la historia! Sabía francés! Él no tenía problemas con sus tareas de inglés! Estaba jodidamente estúpida! Me senté allí mirando cada pregunta y no sabía las respuestas a _ninguna_ de ellos! Miré por encima del hombro a Alucard. El terminó su tarea y ahora estaba recostado en su asiento una vez más leyendo su libro de historia, que estaba a punto de terminar!. Me burlé y volví a mirar a mis pilas de papeles y libros. Entonces yo sonreí y apoyé la punta de mi lápiz en mi papel.

-Hey, Alucard, ¿verdad lo que causo era de la ...- Empecé a preguntar, pensando que podría o bien copiarme de mi Sire, o él me dará todas las respuestas.

-No- respondió simplemente y volvió a su libro. Chasquee mi lengua y mire a mi escritorio. Golpee ligeramente la goma del borrador de mi lápiz contra mi libro de historia. Dejé el trabajo de historia a un lado y miré a mi tarea de francés. Fue una asignación simple, una lista de palabras en inglés estaban alineados en un lado, en el otro lado estaban los espacios en blanco, simplemente había que traducir las palabras en inglés a francés, pero el problema era... que no podía hablar, leer o escribir en francés. Miré hacia atrás a Alucard.

-Maestro- le hable de nuevo.-¿Cómo se escribe gato en francés?- Le pregunté, poniendo una mirada de cachorro aunque el no podía verlos.

-Haga su propia tarea, Chica Policía- Mi Sire dijo con severidad y siguió leyendo. Suspiré y me dejé caer en mi silla. Yo iba a fallar mis materias. ¿Dónde estaba Pip cuando yo lo necesitaba? Luego me erguí en mi silla con los ojos muy abiertos. Pip! Eso es todo! Saqué el celular que Sir Integra me dio para la misión. Oí Alucard suspirar molesto cuando empecé a marcar el número de la Hellsing. -Ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Él preguntó, mirando a su libro. Sonreí y le saqué la lengua.

-Sólo llamaba a Sir Integra como nos pidió- He utiliznado como excusa, esta vez él chasqueó la lengua. El teléfono sonó una vez ... dos veces ... tres veces ...

-¿Hola?- La Hellsing respondió.

-Sir Integra- le contesté contenta. Ella respondió.

-Ah, Agente Victoria, ¿cómo va la misión?- Ella preguntó.

-No muy bien, señor, no hemos conseguido nada todavía. No hay vampiro a la vista y no ha habido ningún asesinato... hasta ahora- Informé.

-Hmn- Ella tarareó. -Bueno, sigan hasta encontrar la fuente de todas estas desapariciones- Ella ordenó.

-Sí, señora- Yo le respondí, mis ojos rozaron mi asignación de historia. -Oh, Señora, me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme-

-Haga su propia tarea, muchacha de la policía- Sir Integra dijo severamente. Me quedé mirando el teléfono en el asombro. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido lo que iba a preguntar?

-Sí, señora- Murmuré. -Antes de colgar, ¿puedo hablar con Pip?- Le pregunté, golpeando los dedos contra mi escritorio con impaciencia.

-Bernadotte?- Ella repitió y luego se echó a reír. -Definitivamente no puede ayudarte con su tarea.- Ella dijo, me muelen los dientes juntos.

-Sí, lo sé, sólo quería hablar con él ... lo echo de menos- Susurré- oí el gruñido de Alucard. Me estremecí.

-¿Echa de menos el acoso sexual?- Sir Integra murmuró, ella suspiró. -Está bien, espera- Oí movimientos en el otro extremo y luego todo quedó en silencio. Podía sentir los ojos de Alucard arder en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Estaba enojado porque estoy admitia que extrañaba Bernadotte? Entonces oí hablar distante a través del teléfono y luego una voz familiar.

-¿Hola?- Pip respondió.

-Pip!- Yo dije, feliz por una vez por escuchar el pervertido francés.

-¿Qué pasa, Ma chérie?(querida)- preguntó.

-Sólo necesito un poco de ayuda con francés- Le dije, leyendo mi tarea francesa en silencio. Él se rió de mí.

-Bien, bien- Dijo a través de risas. Sonreí, finalmente, alguien que me ayudaría _._

-¿Cómo se escribe gato en francés?- Empecé con la primera pregunta, pero luego una mano más grande encerrando sobre la mía me obligo a terminar la llamada. Estiré el cuello hacia atrás, y me quedó mirando un Alucard sonriendo. -Hola, maestro- Le susurré tragando saliva. Retiro el celular de mí y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Has perdido los privilegios del celular- Él ronroneó, yo gemí y se inclinó en mi cabeza. Él se rió y me alborotó el cabello.-Sir Integra me dijo que eras una estudiante aplicada. ¿No me digas que hiciste trampa todo el camino del estudio?- Yo le frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no!- Le contesté. -Estoy teniendo dificultades para comprender esto. Necesito ayuda, Maestro- Susurré, mirando hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-Entonces pide ayuda, no esperes que te dé todas las respuestas- Dijo mientras sacaba su silla y se sentó a mi lado. –Ahora, ¿que es lo que te dificulta, Childe?- Él preguntó mientras miraba mis papeles. Le sonreí a mi señor, agradecida de que en realidad estaba pasando su tiempo libre para ayudarme.

* * *

 

**(POV de Alucard)**

**Unas horas más tarde**

Cerré mi libro de historia, terminando de leer el último capítulo. Lo coloque en mi escritorio e iba a recoger mi libro de francés. Pero me detuve cuando escuché el gemido de Seras. Miré por encima de mi hombro y me quedé mirando a mi Draculina. La cabeza de Seras descansaba sobre su escritorio, sin soltar el lápiz, ya que descansaba sobre una hoja de papel. Me reí ligeramente cuando me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Coloque mi libro francés sobre el escritorio y me levanté a mi altura. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Seras y me quede a su lado. Cogí una de sus hojas de tarea y miré su trabajo. Ella respondió a todas las preguntas a la perfección, sin perder uno solo. Cogí su tarea de francés y miré su trabajo.

-Hmn- yo tarareaba cuando vi algunos errores pequeños. Miré hacia abajo a Seras, los hombros levantados con cada pequeña respiración. Tal vez debería empezar a enseñarle francés y otras lenguas útiles. Después de todo, un día seremos libres de Hellsing y ella vendrá conmigo a mi castillo. Ser rey era un trabajo muy duro, siempre estabas ocupado. Seras podría convertirse en mi mano derecha y venir conmigo a otros países por negocios. Apilé sus papeles en su libro de historia y lo cerré. Puse todos sus libros a un lado junto con su lápiz. Seras se movió y bostezó. Me reí y cogí a mi Draculina, sosteniendola en mis brazos. La llevé a la cama y la acosté. Ella inmediatamente se aferró a la almohada con una sonrisa suave y cayó en un sueño profundo. Le revolví el pelo y me acerqué a mi ataúd. Yo a travesé la madera y me acosté. Mis ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad como me quedé mirando la tapa de mi ataúd. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en nuestra vida después de Hellsing. ¿Vendría Seras conmigo a Rumania? ¿Y si ella quería quedarse o viajar sola? O peor, ¿y si ella encuentra a su amante o compañero para entonces? Volveré a estar solo. Sentí un vacío y la depresión se instaló. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto si mi incipiente no viajaba conmigo? Era el momento para que ella sea independiente y dejar el nido. Suspiré y me relaje en mis sábanas de color carmesí, con la esperanza de desprenderme de mis pensamientos y caer en un sueño. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Seras. Ella no me puede dejar! No lo voy a permitir!

Abrí mi tapa y cruce la habitación. Me paré alado de la pequeña rubia, mirándola. Entonces me tranquilicé lentamente. Seras nunca me dejaría. Ella era una buena incipiente, una buena chica. Sonreí a mi Draculina y luego me acosté en la cama con ella. Yo hice cucharita con Seras, envolviendo mis largos brazos alrededor de ella, y embocar en ella. Y tal vez yo nunca la dejaré ir. Me reí entre dientes ligeramente. Enterré mi nariz en su cabellera rubia y respiré. Tiene la fragancia de su shampú de fresas. Ronroneé y apoyé la cabeza en su almohada. Ahora me sentía contenido al tener a Seras envuelta en mis brazos. Mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

 

**A la mañana siguiente**

Sentí a Seras moverse pero no se despertó completamente. La chica se quedó sin aliento y se movió un poco más contra mí. Ronroneé suavemente cuando su culo se frotasuavemente contra mi polla.

-Uh ... Maestro- Seras susurro, sonando sorprendida y nerviosa. Mis ojos se abrieron y nos miramos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ella agarró mis manos que tenían un conocimiento ajustado a su alrededor. -Qué estás haciendo?- Ella preguntó, un rubor brillante apareció en sus mejillas. Sonreí y sacudí mi mejilla a lo largo de ella. Ella me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Tiré de ella aún más cerca con una risita.

-¿Qué te parece?- Ronroneé en su oído. -No, ¿qué se siente _?-_ Le pregunté cómo apreté mis manos alrededor y frotando mi dolorida polla contra su culo apropósito. Seras chilló y trató de zafarse de mis brazos, pero no pudo.

-Maestro, para!- Seras ladró, asustada como ella se retorció en mis brazos. Sus piernas ligeramente pateando contra la mía, ella seguía tratando de zafarse de mis manos, y trató de mover su cara de la mía.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta dónde estás- Ronroneé y acaricie su cuello, inhalando su aroma dulce. Ella se tensó al sentir mi cálido aliento contra su piel. Entonces ambos pensamos lo mismo.-Oh- dije en voz baja, al oír sus pensamientos. Tenía miedo de que la mordiera y no lo disfrutaría _._ -¿Hay que poner eso a prueba?- Seras negó con la cabeza y una vez más trató de escapar.

-¡Maestro! ¡No! ¡No!- Ella rogó pero con voz severa. Les mostré mis colmillos y ellos rozaron su piel suave. Gemí, realmente con ganas de saborearla. –Alucard- Ella gimió, entonces la mordí en el cuello. Un pequeño grito se le escapó y ella arqueó la espalda. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras yo bebía de ella. Su sangre seguía dulce y delicioso como cuando le di la vuelta. Ronroneé cuando mi mano tocaba su mama. Seras gimió y arqueó la espalda. Busqué a tientas el pecho con fuerza, frotando mi palma sobre su pequeño pezón apretado. –Alucard- Seras gimió y encerrado sus manos sobre las mías. Olí su excitación y reí. Esa es mi chica. Mi mano se deslizó hacia abajo y toque debajo de la falda. Ella abrió la boca en un grito silencioso y me enseñó los colmillos. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo oscuro en la lujuria y la pasión. Ella quería más. He utilizado un solo dedo para frotar su clítoris en sus bragas. La chica jadeó mientras la tocaba de manera inapropiada.-Maestro- Seras gimió de nuevo.

Mi lengua se deslizó sobre su cuello. Ella empuñó las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza con un pequeño gemido. Retiré mis colmillos y miré las marcas de pinchazos. Salía sangre de los dos orificios profundos. Me agaché y besé su cuello con ternura. Seras cambió rápidamente la cabeza y apretó sus labios con los míos. Ella gimió en mi boca y me besó con más fuerza. Gruñí y la acerque más, profundizando el beso. Me froté contra su clítoris más rápido. Podía sentir lo mojado que esta través de sus bombacha. Los ojos de Seras se abrieron, todavía eran de un rojo ardiente. Mi polla me dolía aún más al verla. Quería coger aquí y ahora. Yo quería follarla duro y rápido. Quería inmovilizarla abajo, atarla, hacerla sangrar, hacerla gritar, y hacerla rogar por más. Mi demonio rugió, buscando la misma cosa. Sentí que Seras estaba a punto de venirse, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo me aparté con una sonrisa socarrona. Seras me miró absolutamente pasmada. Sus ojos volvieron a azul y ella siguió agarrada en mí.

-Vas a tener que ganarlo- Ronroneé y besé la punta de su nariz antes de que yo saliera de la cama. Seras gimió con molestia y cayó de espaldas sobre su espalda.

-Eso fue muy injusto- Ella se quejó en voz baja, y miró hacia el techo. -No puedo creer que hicieras eso ... Yo no voy a rogar para que me toques- Murmuró. Caminaba de vuelta hacia ella y la agarre por el tobillo. Me apoye en las piernas de mi incipiente y la enjaule. Ella me miró con indiferencia, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos deliciosos.

-Al final aceptaras, mi childe- Ronroneé a ella, rozando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Luego sonrió hacia mí.

-Oh, ¿eso es lo que quieres?- Ella preguntó.-Haré lo que sea por una A- Ella dijo burlonamente. Luego rodeo sus ojos y chasqueó la lengua. –Eres mi mentor, pero no voy a estar jugando a la niña de la escuela inocente cachonda- Ella me dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lastima- Susurré.-Podríamos haber tenido un montón de diversión- Dije con un encogimiento de hombros. Entonces me incliné y capture sus labios. Los dos nos sumergimos de nuevo en la lujuria y sin ninguna tipo de dudas. Seras envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, asegurándose de que no podía escapar esta vez. Me reí con diversión y lamí el labio inferior antes de terminar salí fácilmente de su abrazo. Miré a Seras, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mí sueltamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Está bien- susurró, acordando el pequeño juego que quería jugar con ella. Me reí y me levanté de la cama. Ella me miró.

-Tal vez más adelante, si eres buena- Me burlé de ella. Las mejillas de Seras se encendieron en un rojo brillante y escondió su rostro entre las manos.-¿Empezamos a dirigirnos a clases?- Le pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. Seras deslizó sus manos hasta su frente y miró hacia mí.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con nuestra sangre?- Ella preguntó.

-Yo ya me alimente. Date prisa- Ordene. Me acerqué a mi escritorio y reuní todas mis cosas para la clase. Seras se puso de pie y corrió hacia su bolso. Mientras ella jugaba con el cierre, salí por la puerta, dejándola sola.

-¡Maestro!- Seras me llamo, pero la ignore y me fui al pasillo para dirigirme a mi primera clase.

* * *

 

**(POV Seras ')**

Tiré mi bolsa de sangre vacía a la basura y corrí hacia mi escritorio. Iba a llegar tarde a clase! Reuní todos mis libros y papeles y corrí hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí, me tropecé y caí boca abajo. Dejé escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración y miré mis papeles que estaban dispersos por todas partes _._

-Maldita sea- gruñí, empecé a recoger mis papeles.

-Hey!- Alguien gritó: Miré para ver a dos chicos cercanos. Corrieron hacia mí y se pusieron de rodillas, ayudando a recoger todos mis papeles.

-Gracias- murmuré, recogiendo mis libros y me puse de pie.

-No hay problema- El alto, guapo rubio dijo con una encantadora sonrisa mientras se levantaba en toda su estatura. Los dos me entregaron mis papeles. Yo los puse dentro del libro de historia. Entonces me abracé a mis libros, mirando a los dos chicos que verificaba a salir. Me chasquee la lengua y la mirada de ellos.

-Así que, uh, veo que has estado visitando a su novio por la noche- El otro rubio alta dijo. Suspiré y cerré la puerta del dormitorio.

-En realidad compartimos el cuarto- Murmuré avergonzada. Me aparté de ellos.-Tengo que ir a clase. Gracias por la ayuda-

-Sí, claro- El segundo macho respondió.

-Hey, tal vez podamos salir alguna vez- El otro dijo, miré hacia él con el ceño fruncido.-Soy Will y este Tristán- El primer hombre se presento. Les di una sonrisa suave.

-Soy Seras- le contesté, deteniéndome en seco y frente a ellos un poco. Ellos sonrieron y se acercaron a mí.

-Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres pasar el rato con nosotros en algún momento?- Preguntó Tristán, Tamborileé mis dedos contra la columna vertebral de mi libro. Parecía divertido salir con chicos de mi edad. De pronto una mano se posó en mi hombro y alguien me jaló hacia atrás. Alucard se adelantó y se puso delante de mí. Mi sonrisa se cayó y mis ojos se ampliaron. Podía sentir los celos y la ira que irradiaba mi Padre. Él estaba a punto de desgarrar la garganta de alguien. Los chicos miraron a mi señor, un poco de miedo que brillo en sus ojos.

-Ella ya ha decidido- Alucard gruñó, su mirada se intensifico. Se burló y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tío, que sólo quería pasar el rato con ella- Tristán argumentó, haciendo un gesto hacia mí mientras miraba a Alucard. Oí el demonio de Alucard gruñir con furia. Yo temblaba. Esto no es bueno. Son buenos chicos, yo realmente no quería que se metieran en problemas con el director y Sir Integra debido a estos chicos idiotas que no saben nada.

\- Ella ya ha decidido- Alucard repitió con los dientes apretados. Esta vez él apretó los puños, me miró mientras conducía sus uñas en las palmas de las manos y la sangre brotó. Tristán frunció el ceño a mi Maestro.

-Lo que sea- Dijo rodeando sus ojos y luego se fueron. Alucard se quedó allí durante un largo minuto. No respiro, ni hizo movimiento, excepto por sus manos que temblaban de furia. Me encogí un poco, por temor al vampiro mayor y poderoso. Mis instintos me dijeron que corriera, pero no lo hice. Él es mi maestro, yo no ... no debo temerle. Él nunca me haría daño. Sali de mis pensamientos cuando mi señor se volvió hacia mí. Todavía podía ver la ira ardiendo en sus ojos. Él me miró, absorto en sus pensamientos acerca de algo.

-Maestro?- Susurré, preocupada por él. De repente, Alucard se abalanzó y me inmovilizó contra una pared cercana. Mis libros cayeron al piso, cerca de nuestros pies, mis papeles esparcidos por todas partes una vez más. Gruñí cuando Alucard inmovilizó los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y apoyo su cuerpo contra el mío. -Alucard!- Le grité, asustada de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué se le metió? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Entonces Alucard aplastó sus labios a los míos con rudesa. Miré hacia arriba, mirando profundamente a los ojos. Él me miró, la lujuria brillaba en ellos. Le di una mirada suplicante, deseando que me deje ir. Su agarre en mis muñecas era doloroso, podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se estaba volviendo loco. Su beso no fue por pasión, no era como antes. Gemí y traté de empujarlo lejos, pero su agarre se apretó y él profundizó el beso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero todavía podía sentir sus ojos ardiendo en mí. Pero lo peor fue... que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. En el pasillo del dormitorio de los hombres, todos los muchachos se detuvieron para mirar. Bocabarra y apuntando a nosotros. ¿Por qué debe avergonzarme así? Una lágrima de sangre se deslizó por mi mejilla. Finalmente Alucard me soltó y caí de rodillas, perdiendo el equilibrio. Olí y miré a Alucard que todavía miró hacia mí. -¿Por qué?- Susurré, tratando de contener las lágrimas para que nadie vea que lloraba sangre.

**-Debido a que son seres humanos. Una mordedura de un vampiro sería simple advertencia a otros vampiros para demostrar que eres suya. Para ellos todo lo que necesito es un simple beso-** Explicó en mi cabeza, pero todavía sonaba tan frío y oscuro como si fuera dirigido hacia Will y Tristan. Aparté la vista de él y poco a poco empecé a recopilar mis papeles.

-Yo no soy tuya- Le susurré con un resoplido, mi labio inferior temblaba. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero me negué.-Alto!, Alucard- Le rogué, cerrando los ojos. Él agarró mi barbilla y me hizo mirar de nuevo hacia él. Estaba arrodillado frente a mí, el resplandor de intensificación.

"Tú siempre serás mía- Él gruñó, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos en mí.-Durante el tiempo que quiera- Dejó mi barbilla y se puso de pie. -Esto ya no es un juego, Seras Victoria. Tengo la intención de mantenerte. Eres mía, y nadie más puede tenerte- Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos largos segundos. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Olí y volví a mirar a los otros niños en la sala. Estaban mirando a mí o a Alucard. Fruncimos el ceño a los ser humanos y todos ellos rápidamente desviaron la mirada, fingiendo estar ocupados. Recogí el resto de mis papeles y los metí descuidadamente en mi libro de historia. Alucard me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba. Apreté los dientes y lo mire mientras me aleje de su alcance. Él me dio una mirada muy oscura, en silencio de amenaza a obedecerle. A continuación, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo posesivamente cerca. Chasquee la lengua e intenté distanciarme de él, pero no me lo permitió. Los chicos nos miraban desde la esquina de sus ojos como empezamos alejándonos el dormitorio.

Me quedé mirando el suelo mientras me guiaba el camino. En silencio, preguntándome a mí misma si yo estaría en esta posición si nunca nos hubiera dado esta misión. ¿Por qué Alucard está interesado en mí, de repente? ¿Siempre ha estado interesado? ¿O se inicio una vez que este pequeño juego comenzó? ¿Qué es lo que vio en mí? Miré a mi Sire. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, la ira y los celos pasaron en ellos. Entonces miré hacia abajo a su mano que acunó a mi lado. Me abrazó posesivamente... pero con ternura. Él se aferró a mí como lo haría con un amante. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mi lado. La sensación era delicada y una suave sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Alucard y continuó su acto. Me reí y trate de alejarme, pero él tiró de mí más cerca. Una sonrisa gigante agrieto mi cara y se rió un poco más. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y nos dio la vuelta. Me colgué mis libros y me apoyé contra mi señor. Él rió entre dientes ligeramente hacia mí mientras se recostaba contra la pared y me abrazó.

¿De qué estoy preocupada? Tal vez... esto era bueno para nosotros. Quién sabe, tal vez Alucard es mi partido correcto. Por lo menos estamos tratando. Esto podría ser divertido. Le permití que me abrasara más, me miró por el rabillo del ojo. El vampiro anciano rio disimuladamente y luego miró por delante de nosotros. Levanté mis libros un poco y traté de ocultar mi emoción de él. Un rubor apareció en mis mejillas y mi sonrisa se ensanchó. ¿Ahora que Alucard y yo somos novios que arriamos ahora? Esta mañana estaba bastante caliente. ¿Va a ser así todo el tiempo entre nosotros? ... es como yo esperaba que sería. Toda la pasión y la lujuria entre nosotros... yo quería que sucediera de nuevo. Pero esta vez realmente espero que me deje llegar al orgasmo. Nunca he tenido un orgasmo antes, y todos esos sentimientos en mí bajo vientre me dijo que iba a ser increíble cuando lo alcance. Pero ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? Oí Alucard reírse, Estiré el cuello hacia atrás y volví a mirar a mi Sire. Su pecho vibró contra mi espalda. Mi Señor me dio la vuelta, mis pechos aplastados contra su pecho. Me alegré de ver uno de sus habituales sonrisas en su rostro. No me gusta cuando él estaba tan enojado, me asusta.

-Te dije que si eres buena- Repitió, hice un puchero en mi labio.

-Pero soy buena- Le susurre, dándole ojos de cachorro de nuevo. Él me dio una amplia sonrisa y me revolvió el pelo.

-Luego, más tarde- Alucard prometió, yo le sonreí. Acomode mis libros en el brazo y tomé su mano. Nos dimos la mano como él nos dio la espalda a la puerta del salón de clases. La Clase ya había comenzado, el maestro estaba en medio de la conferencia de hoy. Ni el profesor y nuestros compañeros de clase prestaron atención cuando entramos.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**(POV de Alucard)**

**Cuarto período de la tarde**

Tamborileé mis dedos contra el escritorio mientras miraba el reloj. Nuestra profesora de francés, la señora Charleston, repetía una y otra vez acerca de cómo debemos prestar atención a ella cuando está enseñando. La única razón por la que no le presté atención es porque ya sé cómo hablar y escribir en francés. Eché un vistazo a Seras por el rabillo de mi ojo. Ella estaba observando de cerca a la profesora, pero me di cuenta de que estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Me mordí el labio inferior, estaba dolorosamente excitado por ella. Volví a mirar el reloj. Era casi la hora del almuerzo. Seras y yo dispondríamos de treinta minutos a solas. Sonreí como había planeado lo que iba a hacer con ella. Contuve una sonrisa y mire el reloj. Sólo unos segundos más y luego Seras será toda mía. La profesora suspiró y dio una palmada. Ella bajó la cabeza y se alejó de nosotros.

-Guarden, la campana está a punto de sonar- Ella dijo con un gesto de su mano. Luego se alejó hacia su escritorio. Seras sonrió y rápidamente metió su tarea en su libro de francés. Sonreí maliciosamente y justo cuando volví a mirar el reloj la campana sonó. Rápidamente me levanté, agarré a Seras por la muñeca y la saque de su escritorio. Ella abrió la boca, y los ojos muy abiertos. Rápidamente agarró sus libros y me permitió sacarla del aula. Ella tropezó, y se tropezó con sus pies un par de veces.

-Alucard- Ella gimió, sin entender por qué la estaba arrastrando. La atraje hacia el pasillo lleno de gente y la llevé hacia abajo, no pudiendo esperar más para llegar a nuestra habitación.-Alucard, ¿qué estás haciendo? Tenía que hablar con la señora Charleston acerca de la tarea!- Ella gritó, mirando hacia atrás en la clase.

-Yo te daré las malditas respuestas!- Gruñí. Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Pero pensé que querías que yo lo haga por mí misma?- Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí.

-Olvida lo que dije!- Gruñí como nos detuvimos fuera de nuestra habitación. Me enfrenté a Seras y la atraje hacia mí, y la bese repentinamente. Sus ojos se ampliaron y ella gimió en el beso. Le di una patada a nuestra puerta abierta y la jale hacia dentro. Seras tambaleó hacia atrás en la habitación, soltándose de mi abrazo. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, dándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Maestro- Seras susurró, sorprendida pero encendida. He utilizado la palma de mi mano para abofetear a sus libros de sus brazos y se esparcieron por el suelo y los papeles volaban por todas partes. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Seras, la bese con fuerza, y fui empujándonos hacia adelante a nosotros mismos, por lo que ella aterrizó a salvo en su cama. Seras gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y trató de tirar de mí más cerca.

**-¿Estás bien?-** La oí susurrar en broma en mi cabeza.

**-Fuiste muy buena, mi Draculina-** seguí el juego, puse mi mano en su muslo y lentamente fui deslizando la falda. Seras gimió y alzó la mano para deshacer su corbata pero rápidamente la detuve. - **No, no-** Entonces se retiró de nuestro beso y le sonreí.

-Te ves muy sexy en tu uniforme- Ronroneé como yo la miré. Ella chasqueó la lengua y rodeo los ojos.

-Pervertido- Murmuró y se apoderó de la parte de atrás de mi cuello, me llevó a otro beso caliente. Toqué la banda de su bombacha, con ganas de sacárselas y follarla despiadadamente. Pero sentí que no estaba segura de las cosas.

**-Maestro... ¿estás seguro ... estamos ... listos para esto?-** Seras preguntó. Lentamente deje de besarla y me aparté. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró. Vi duda brillando en sus ojos.

-Quiero decir, después de esto ya no vamos a ser ... Maestro y Childe ... vamos a ser amantes. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas se vuelven extrañas entre nosotros una vez que regresemos a la mansión? ¿Y si no es el mismo? ¿Y si nos lamentamos nuestras elecciones?- Seras susurró mientras miraba lejos de mí. Ahuequé la mejilla de mi Draculina, tratando de calmarla de sus pensamientos.

-No voy a lamentar todo lo que hago contigo, Victoria. Te quiero como amante. Pero si no sientes lo mismo tal vez no deberíamos ser amantes- Gruñí, mi demonio enojado con esta elección de de ella. Seras jadeó y miró hacia mí.

-No ... yo lo quiero. Te quiero!- Admitió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¿Entonces por qué estás dudando?- Le pregunté, mirando hacia ella. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decirme.-¿Y bien?- Le pregunté, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-siento que realmente no sientes lo mismo que yo hacia ti- Murmuró, me arqueó una ceja.-Siento que ... que una vez que regresemos al Cuartel General tu ... me deseches y pretendas que nada de esto ha pasado- Podía oler las lágrimas de sangre antes de que pudieran salir. Suspiré, no estoy seguro de cómo hacer frente a una chica llorando -... No quiero que seas el primero si no me amas- Aleje la cabeza hacia atrás y la mire fijamente. Supongo que era comprensible que ella quería que su primer amante la amara de verdad, pero... no he querido nada en siglos... hasta ahora con Seras. Pero yo no iba a revelar mis sentimientos hacia ella! Mostrando mis sentimientos... mi humanidad era débil!

-Seras- dije en voz baja, sin saber qué decirle. Tenía muchas ganas de ella, llevarla como amante y amarla... pero... no puedo revelar mis sentimientos. No puedo. Suspiré y miré lejos del llanto de mi Draculina. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de esto ahora? Por qué no podía esperar hasta que volvamos al Cuartel General o incluso después del sexo? Mi silencio sorprendió a mi Childe, su duda, por nosotros sólo creció y libero mi cuello de sus brazos. Cerré los ojos en la decepción, mi demonio se agitaba dentro de mí. Maldita sea, yo había arruinado mi oportunidad con Seras. Me bajé de ella y me senté en la cama. Se puso de pie y se acomodo su pollera, lágrimas de tristeza y dolor se deslizaron por sus mejillas pálidas. Yo quería ir a abrazarla. Abrazarla y besarle las lágrimas hasta que viera su brillante sonrisa suya una vez más. Quería acariciar su cuello y acariciarla por todas partes hasta oí su demonio ronronear. Y yo, ciertamente, quería follarla hasta que la oiga gritar mi nombre. Yo todavía seguía excitado por ella. Estábamos en completo silencio mientras Seras se arrodilló y empezó a recoger sus cosas para la próxima clase. Ella apilo sus libros y recogió sus papeles, metiéndolos en uno de los libros sin cuidado. Pude ver sus ojos brillando de un rojo oscuro en la ira. Sus colmillos eran largos y afilados, clavándose en su labio inferior. Su demonio estaba gruñendo, llamando a mi demonio. Di un grito ahogado mientras miraba mis Seras, dándome cuenta de algo por primera vez.

No era normal que los demonios clamen por el otro. Pero los nuestros estaban gruñendo, gruñendo con furia, enojados de que íbamos a separarnos. Y Seras ... ella y su demonio estaban enojados porque su macho los había rechazado. No, esto no era normal en absoluto. Seras no estaba destinada a ser mi amante. Ella iba a ser mi compañera... mi novia... mi reina. Buscando durante todos estos años y estaba aquí delante de mis narices. Y pensar que _yo_ había creado mi única compañera. Sonreí suavemente a la chica mientras recogía sus cosas, gruñendo. Mi querida Seras Victoria. Mi Draculina preciosa. Mi pequeña mascota. Mi novia perfecta. Mi hermosa compañera. Me levanté, agarré el brazo Seras, y la empujó contra la pared.

-Alucard!- Ella gruñó con disgusto mientras miraba hacia mí. Mi demonio ronroneó mientras yo admiraba su belleza y le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño. Su furia lentamente se disolvía y luego su demonio empezó a ronronear. Me incliné hacia ella hasta que estuvimos a la altura de los ojos. Mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella carmesí.

-¿Amor?- Le susurré con una risita.-Lo que yo siento hacia ti es indescriptible- Sus ojos se agrandaron a medida que hablaba en voz baja con ella.-Cómo un ser humano es capaz de definir la totalidad de lo que se sienten en una palabra, es absurdo- Le dije, ella se quedó en silencio, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir. Suspiré otra vez mientras miraba hacia ella, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para recuperarla.-Pero si tú necesitas escuchar esas palabras saliendo de mis labios, mi querida, voy a decirtelas tantas veces como desees- Contuve el aliento, me incline más cerca de ella, rozando mis labios sobre su mejilla.-Te amo, mi Draculina- Le susurré al oído. Un rubor brillante apareció en sus mejillas y pude oler su excitación. ¿Dos pequeñas palabras hicieron eso a ella? Sonreí, debería decirle más a menudo.

-M-maestro- Seras susurró, sin palabras en este momento mientras miraba hacia mí. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban con lujuria y el amor.-yo...- Le sonreí y luego le dio un beso. Ella inmediatamente se apoderó de mis hombros y me devolvió el beso.-Te amo- Ella gimió como nuestros labios se separaron por una fracción de segundos. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, parte baja de la espalda y comencé a tirar de ella hacia la cama. Entonces la empuje sobre la cama, enjaulándola. Sólo teníamos unos buenos quince o veinte minutos hasta nuestra próxima clase. Eso debería ser suficiente tiempo para hacerla mi amante. Puedo aparearme con ella más tarde, cuando teníamos más tiempos juntos. Si ella supiera lo que había planeado. Sonreí y subí la falda, necesitando mi pequeño Draculina. Utilicé mi uñas para cortar la banda de sus bombacha a ambos lados de sus muslos.

**-Esas eran mis bombachas favoritas-** Seras se quejó en mi cabeza, aunque continuó besándome y aferrarse a mí. Me rei en su joven mente y descarté sus bragas en ruinas al lado. Me apresuré a desabrochar mi pantalon. Mi erección sobresalía de mi pantalón. Agarré las piernas de Seras, jalándola hacia debajo de mí separando sus piernas muy separadas. Ella chilló y me besó con más fuerza. Me agarró del hombro derecho y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de mi cuello, preparándose. Poco a poco moví mis caderas hacia delante, mi erección asomó la húmeda, excitada carne. Ella exhaló por la nariz y se aferró a mi cuello. Los labios de su sexo se separaron alrededor de mi miembro y luego me obligue a mí mismo en su canal ajustado. Seras clavó las uñas en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y gimió de dolor. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, tratando de calmarla. Fui muy lentamente con ella como rompió su himen. Ella dio un pequeño grito y se retorcía debajo de mí. Gemí en su boca mientras me deslizaba el resto de mi polla dentro de ella. Saqué de nuestro beso y me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo gran placer. Mi demonio estaba ronroneando a la de ella. Se sentía increíble a mi alrededor! Ella estaba tan apretada, pero todavía me encajaba perfectamente en ella. Quería follarla duro ahora, pero sabía que ella todavía se sentía incómoda con mi circunferencia. Le di unos segundos para acostumbrarse. Miré a la cara enrojecida. Tenía los ojos cerrados y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, tratando de relajarse a sí misma. Sus ojos se abrieron entonces, sus ojos azules brillaban mientras me miraba. Le di una suave sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente a los hermosos orbes azules.

-Te amo, Seras- Le susurre una vez más. Ella sonrió al oír mis palabras. Apoyé la frente contra la suya y simplemente me quede allí, sosteniendo mi amada en mis brazos.

-Yo también te amo, Alucard- Ella susurró mientras besaba mi nariz, las mejillas y el cuello. Luego bajó la mirada hacia donde estábamos conectados, un rubor apareció en las mejillas.-Yo ... yo creo que estoy lista ...- Ella murmuró, mirándome, con una sonrisa que nunca se desvaneció. Sonreí y saqué despacio de ella. La oí un leve siseo, pero no le presté atención a eso. Antes de retirarse de ella por completo me empujó de nuevo, sacudiendo su pequeña forma arriba. Ella dio un pequeño gemido y se apoderó de mis antebrazos.

-Relájate, Seras- Ronroneé como le di otra embestida. Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de relajarse -Hmn- Torrare como separe sus piernas un poco más apretada y apresuré el paso. Suaves gemidos provenían de Seras con cada embestida. Pero no podía decir si eran gritos de placer o dolor. La sangre brotó de su labio donde ella se mordía. Ronroneé mientras me inclinaba hacia abajo y lamia la pequeña gota que se había filtrado hasta la barbilla. Su sangre era cálida y todavía era tan pura. Tal vez pueda beber su sangre hasta que ya no sepa a una virgen. Agarré la barbilla Seras suavemente y moví la cabeza. Luego les mostré mis colmillos y los enterré en su suave garganta. Ella gimió por el dolor leve y arqueó la espalda. Sus pechos exuberantes fueron aplastados contra mi pecho. Gemí mientras que probé su dulce sangre. Ella todavía sabia de la misma manera de cuando yo la convertí en Cheddar. Me agaché y cogí uno de sus pechos. Era tan grande, suave y cálido en mis manos. Quería sentir la piel con piel, pero Seras no tenía los mismos poderes que yo, por lo tanto le tomaría más tiempo para que esté lista para la clase. Oí un gemido que escapó de sus labios. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y maulló como un gatito, gimiendo y ronroneando en mi oído. Me reí con diversión y bebí de ella profundamente. Mi pequeña compañera era maravillosa! Se sentía increíble, sabía increíble. Sentía el derecho a besarla, queriendo que ella me llamara mi compañero, y para tenerla en mis brazos. Ella era mi compañera eterna. Ella era la que he estado buscando todos estos años.

**-Seras-** yo gemía en su mente, deseando que ella beba mi sangre para que pudiéramos aparearnos. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se llevará bien? ¿Querría aparearse conmigo? Para un ser humano era el equivalente de estar casado. Dejé de ronronear y beber su sangre. Ella nunca me aceptaría. ¿Por qué ella nunca quiso ser eternamente vínculada a un monstruo? Retiré mis colmillos de su cuello y apreté mi abrazo. Ella nunca va aparearse conmigo. Ella no me ama verdaderamente, me gusta la forma en que la amaba. Fue sólo palabras para ella.

-Alucard, ¿qué pasa?- Seras susurró, cambié mi cabeza así que estaba buscando hacia ella. Parte de la sangre misteriosa se unta en la sien y la mejilla. Seras estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? Luego levantó la mano y acaricio con el pulgar sobre mi mejilla, secando una lágrima de sangre. Di un grito ahogado cuando me di cuenta de que yo era el que lloraba. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo tan débil frente a mi compañera?! Pero Seras no me miró con disgusto. Ella estaba preocupada mientras me miraba con cariño. Ella tomó mi mejilla y se inclinó, sentí que lamia mis lágrimas de sangre. Le sonreí a mi preciosa Childe y la besé en los labios. Ella me devolvió el beso con una risita. Me reí de ella. Voy _a_ tenerla. Yo la llevaré pronto como mi compañera y me aceptará. Agarré los muslos de Seras firmemente y la atraje aún más cerca, enterrandome profundamente dentro de ella. Seras gimió en mi boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho. Sonreí y la folle aún más difícil, y ella gritó de placer.

**-Maestro!-** Ella gritó en mi cabeza. Mi demonio gruñó, con ganas de oírla llamándonos su compañero. Su demonio gruñó y luego comenzó a ronronear.

-Libera tu demonio!- Ordene, al no ser capaz de controlar el mío por más tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron, ella me miró sorprendida.

-Qué ?!- Ella preguntó.

-Suéltala ahora!- Gruñí, desnudando mis colmillos y empujar mis caderas más rápido. En ese momento mi demonio se liberó y le gruñí. Mis lirios rojos se comieron a todos los blancos en mis ojos y la inmovilicé a Seras al colchón. Entonces, de repente Seras obedeció y libero su demonio. Observé con gran placer y diversión mientras sus orbes azules se ahogaron en el color de la sangre, haciendo coincidir con mis ojos. Ella me enseñó sus colmillos y me gruñó. Mi demonio atacó a la joven vampiresa, besándola con fuerza. Yo nos dimos vuelta, así que ella estaba en la cima. Ella no dudó en empezarse a sí misma hacia mi erección, repetidamente empalarse a sí misma. Gruñí en la aprobación y la vi cogerme. Su demonio me montó duro y rápido. Gemí y empecé a empujar para arriba como ella empujó hacia abajo. Empecé a sentir que iba a venirme. Mis bolas se apretaron mientras la sujeto y le empujó a mí mismo en su dureza. Entonces libere mis semillas en ella con un largo gruñido. Seras echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me enseñó los colmillos mientras llega al orgasmo conmigo.

-Alucard- Ella gimió. Cerré los ojos y se relajó contra las sábanas.

-Seras- susurre el nombre de mi joven compañera. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y aplaste su pequeña forma contra mi cuerpo. Ella sonrió y me acarició el pecho con ronroneos suaves.

-Eso fue increíble- Ella susurró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me reí y abrí mis ojos para mirarla.

-Supongo que no querrás saltarte la quinta hora y pasar tiempo conmigo en la cama- Ronroneé seductoramente mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla roja con mis dedos. Ella abrió los ojos para mirarme. Luego gimió y me besó en los labios varias veces.

-Oh ... lo deseo- Ella susurró y luego apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. -Pero tengo tanta tarea ya. No puedo darme el lujo de faltar a clases- Yo distraídamente acarició mis dedos hacia arriba y abajo de su brazo mientras miraba hacia el techo con indiferencia.

-No sé por qué te estás esforzándote tanto. No vamos a estar aquí para siempre- Le dije, ella suspiró.

-Sí, pero tenemos que asistir a clases para encontrar los que han estado matando a estos estudiantes- Seras respondió, chasque la lengua con disgusto, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

-La escoria- murmuré. La campana sonó entonces. Seras gruñó y me miró a la puerta de la habitación, mi demonio gruñendo. Ambos miramos hacia atrás en la otra. Seras exhaló por la nariz y me acarició la mejilla mientras me miraba con amor.

-Voy a tener que ir ahora, aunque yo no deseo apartarme de ti- Mi Draculina susurró. Sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla.

-Bien, pero sólo ve, querida, voy a violarte toda la noche, esta noche recuperaremos el tiempo que hemos perdido juntos- Ronroneé, ella se sonrojó. Me reí y capture sus suaves labios. Ella gimió en mi boca y me devolvió el beso. Me volví a excitar dentro de ella y poco a poco empecé a empujar hacia arriba. Seras gimió y puso sus manos en mi estómago, tratando de dejar de mover mis caderas. Se separo de nuestro beso, su cálido aliento flotaba sobre mis labios mientras ella gemía.

-Alucard ... no ... no deberíamos- Ella susurró, dejé de empujar mis caderas, decepcionado de que tenía que terminar tan pronto. Agarré la barbilla y miré a la cara angelical.

-Esta noche, mi Draculina, esta noche- Ronroneé, ella dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más antes de que se levantara a sí misma fuera de mi eje y se arrastró fuera de la cama. Rápidamente corrió hacia su maleta, peinando con las manos el pelo para ordenarlo. Ella sacó un nuevo par de bombachas de su maleta y se las puso. Acomodo su falda, recogió sus libros, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Me senté y me giré mis piernas por el lado. Yo meti mi dolorida polla de nuevo en mis pantalones y me acomode, para estar decente una vez más. Seras abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo casi como si hubiera olvidado algo. Miró de nuevo hacia mí con una sonrisa suave, infantil que ahora me di cuenta de lo mucho que me adoraba.

-Sé que no somos humanos y que no te gusta oír estas palabras, pero no sé de qué otra manera definir mis sentimientos. Te amo, Alucard- Ella me dijo, abrazando sus libros contra el pecho. Le sonreí a mi chica con una risita.

-No sabes de qué otra manera puedes definir tus sentimientos por mí?- Yo le pregunté, arqueando las cejas.-¿Por qué no hacer una lista de cosas que te gusta de mí?- Sugerí, poniéndola a prueba de que ella me amaba y me quería tanto como yo quería y deseaba. Su sonrisa se iluminó y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia mí.

-Eso será un buen comienzo, sir- Seras dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza hacia ella. La estudié de cerca, curioso de lo que iba a poner en la lista de cosas que le gustaban de mí.-Te veré esta noche, Alucard- Ella susurró mientras me dio una sonrisa seductora y un guiño. Mi sonrisa se amplió y me excite aún más. Yo estaba muy tentado a arrastrarla de nuevo en la habitación y darle otra buena follada. Seras rió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome solo en la habitación un poco oscura. Mi sonrisa vaciló y aparte la vista de la puerta del dormitorio. Me caí sobre la cama y me quedé mirando al techo. Nunca he pensado que _yo,_ el gran Rey No vida _,_ volvería a estar tan excitado por una chica _._ Caería de rodillas por ella. Cortaría cualquier de mis miembros si así lo exigía. Incluso morir por ella. Todavía no podía creer la sensación que tenía que se apoderó de mí. Yo, Alucard, el monstruo sin corazón, estaba enamorado de su incipiente, Seras Victoria. Mi demonio ronroneó al nombre. Miré hacia la puerta, deseando que Seras estuviera allí. Pero ella no estaba, yo todavía estaba solo. Aparté la vista de la puerta y lamió los labios secos.

¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ella? Al principio sólo era curiosidad por saber cómo iba a ser como amante. Pero entonces se hizo cargo de los celos cada vez que un hombre, incluso la miraba. Entonces, de repente me estaba reclamando como mi amante, incluso antes de tener sexo con ella! Y ahora nuestros demonios gritaban el uno al otro, lo que significa que ella era mi compañera eterna. Pero Seras era todavía muy joven. Ella no sabía nada de esto, ¿verdad? No, ella habría dicho algo si ella sabía. Maldita sea, espero poder llevarla como mi compañera esta noche y ella no se asuste. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Entonces me agaché y saqué el celular de mi bolsillo. Debería llamar a Sir Integra ahora para que no nos molestara esta noche. Marqué el número de la Hellsing y lo sostuve hasta mi oído con mis ojos todavía cerrados. El teléfono sonó una vez ... dos veces ... tres veces ...

-¿Qué pasa ahora, vampiro?- ¿Fue así como Sir Integra contesta el teléfono?.-¿Estás atrapada en una de sus tareas de clase de nuevo?- Ella preguntó, sonando molesta y pensando que yo era Victoria. Le sonreí a mi Maestro y reí con diversión.

-Vampiro equivocado- le contesté. Hubo un breve silencio. Con mi audición vampírica escuche el destello de su encendedor. Después de varios segundos oí humo soleando de sus pulmones.

-¿Alucard?- Cuestionó, sonando casi sorprendida.-¿Por qué llamas? ¿No deberías estar en clase?-

-Los seres humanos me aburren con sus conferencias. La mitad de lo que me enseñan ni siquiera es correcto- Le dije.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Ella preguntó.

-¿Olvidas que he vivido durante casi seis siglos? He vivido a través de todo. Estos historiadores humanos estudian durante varios años y de forma automática y se les conoce como un experto en el tema. Sin embargo, ellos no han vivido ninguna de las cualquieras de las experiencias o participar en alguna de las guerras- Yo dije, y solo era el principio. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-Olvídalo- Murmuró, no queriendo oír más.-¿Por qué llamas? ¿Has averiguado algo nuevo en la misión?- Ella preguntó.

-No, no ha habido ningún indicio de un vampiro- Le dije, ella suspiró y pensando sobre el asunto.

-Tal vez son los seres humanos, secuestro y matándose unos a otros, puede ser también. Regresen al cuartel general, ya que los vampiros no son el problema- Ella respondió. Miré al techo, no quería irme por el momento. Sería bueno estar a solas con Seras y tener más tiempos juntos.

-Maestro, te sugiero que nos quedemos un par de días más para asegurarnos de que no es un vampiro escoria- Le dije. Escuché diversión en el tono de su voz al hablar.

-¿En serio?- Ella murmuró con sarcasmo.-Pero, Alucard, hubieran percibido el vampiro tan pronto como llegaron. Obviamente no hay ningún vampiro. Así que, ¿por qué realmente quieres quedarte?- Me mordí el labio inferior, no estoy seguro si debo decirle por qué realmente me quería quedar.-Quiero una respuesta ahora, vampiro- Ordenó, mis guantes brillaban de roja y me vi obligado a dar una respuesta.

-Porque quiero pasar más tiempo con Seras para que pueda aparearme con ella- Le di una respuesta, hubo un largo silencio. Y entonces, de repente oí la risa en el otro extremo. Identifiqué dos hombres riéndose de mí, que era Walter y Bernadotte. Me muelen mis dientes y gruñí cuando me di cuenta que ella me tenía en el altavoz todo este tiempo! La perra ensangrentada! Los seres humanos poco a poco se calmaron y jadeaban sin aliento.

-Tú, me estás diciéndome que te has enamorado de la chica Policía durante la misión?- Sir Integra preguntó a través de risas.

-¿Tu, el rey de los vampiros?!- Preguntó Bernadotte, que luego se rió más fuerte. Te juro que iba a atravesar la cabeza de este humano con una estaca tan pronto como volviera.

-Me alegro de que hayas elegido a Seras como tu compañera, Alucard, ¿pero ella lo sabe?- Preguntó Walter. Suspiré en decepción.

-No- le contesté con sinceridad a pesar de que no tenía por qué saber de mi maldito negocio. Se hizo el silencio una vez más como todo el mundo pensaba en lo que había dicho.

-¿No?- Sir Integra cuestionó.-Por favor, dime que no vas a obligarla si ella no está dispuesta- Mi demonio gruño con furia. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que iba a violar a mi pequeña compañera? No quero que Seras me odie por toda la eternidad. Por supuesto que quería que ella esté dispuesta cuando nos apareábamos.

-Por supuesto que no- Gruñí. Había unos cuantos suspiros de alivio en el otro extremo. ¿Ellos honestamente creen que iba a violar a mi Childe?

-Muy bien, Alucard, voy a permitir que te quedes un día más. Pero tienen que volver en algún momento por la mañana, por la noche- Ordenó, yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque ella no sería capaz de verlo.

-Sí, maestro- Ronroneé, feliz de tener más tiempo con mi incipiente.

-Ahora, ve a clase, vampiro. No le pague las clases sólo para que pueda sentarse y atornillar a Seras- Ella gritó en mi oído, me reí locamente. Oí su gruñido de furia y luego la línea se cortó. No me importaba su actitud, sólo colgué el teléfono. Me acosté a un lado en algún lugar de la cama.

-Sí- Ronroneé. Esta noche voy a aparearme con Seras y mañana volverá a la mansión Hellsing. Mi demonio ronroneó a la idea de compartir mi ataúd y cámaras con mi pequeña compañera.-Oh, Victoria, si sólo supieras lo que tengo planeado para ti-

* * *

**(POV Seras ')**

**Más tarde, Ese Día- Fin de Clases**

Salí de mi última clase del día, colgando mi cabeza con un suspiro largo y cansado. Eso tomo una eternidad. Rodé los ojos con fastidio y abracé mis libros a mi pecho antes de caminar por el pasillo. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en mis labios al pensar en Alucard. Es probable que esté esperándome en nuestra habitación ahora mismo. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a él. Y no podía esperar para mostrarle la lista de cosas que me gustan de él. Me reí y miré hacia abajo en el bolsillo de mi camisa, sabiendo que la lista estaba escondida allí sana y salvo. ¿Qué va a decir una vez que la vea? ¿Le va a gustar? ¿Hizo una lista de cosas que amaba de mí? Me reí y apure el paso, queriendo llegar a él antes, pero luego escuché a alguien detrás de mí.

-Miss. Victoria- Un hombre me llamo. Mi sonrisa se cayó y me di la vuelta para hacer frente a mi profesor de educación cívica, Sir Bacher. Se acercó hacia mí, él sostenía varios papeles en la mano.

-Sí, ¿señor?- Murmuré, preguntándome lo que él quería.

-Odio decir esto, pero usted está reprobando en mi clase- Admitió mientras miraba las hojas de papel en la mano. Mis ojos se ampliaron.

-¿Qué?- Le susurré sorprendida.-Pero ... he estado esforzándome mucho-

-Sí- murmuró, sus ojos parpadearon de nuevo a la mía.-¿Puedo sugerir algo, señorita. Victoria?- Asentí con la cabeza, frunciendo las cejas hacia él.-Le sugiero que estudie y haga su tarea en mi salón de después de las clases. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta voy a estar ahí para ayudarle. Podemos averiguar lo que estás haciendo mal- Él me dio una sonrisa suave. -No quiero ver que estés fallando mi clase, Seras- Suspiré al pensar en Alucard. Maldita sea, tenía muchas ganas de estar con él en estos momentos.

-¿Ahora mismo, señor?- Le pregunté, con la esperanza de que diga 'no'. Su sonrisa vaciló y él arqueó una ceja ante mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer en este momento?- Me preguntó. " _Sí!"_ Casi le dije.

-No- le mentí, lamentando la respuesta que he dado. Él me sonrió una vez más e hizo un gesto hacia mí.

-Bueno, vamos juntos entonces- Dijo, dándome la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón. Rodé mis ojos y me burle mientras lo seguía tras él. Entramos en su brillante aula. Se acercó a su escritorio y apoyo los papeles. Luego hizo un gesto hacia mi asiento en la parte de atrás de la clase.-Por favor, tome asiento y empiece a trabajar-

-Sí, señor- Dije respetuosamente asintiendo con mi cabeza -Supongo que usted no acepta extra-crédito- Le dije acercándome a mi escritorio, y me senté. Se apoyó en la frente de su escritorio y pensó en lo que había dicho.

-Además de las notas, que son cinco puntos cada uno, sólo acepto crédito adicional al final del año- Él me dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza y saque mi libro de historia de la pila de otros libros. Me miró durante unos segundos como me puse a trabajar. Luego caminó alrededor de su escritorio, se sentó, y comenzó a clasificar lo documentos. Leí sobre una sección en mi libro de historia, en busca de la respuesta a la pregunta sobre una de mis tareas. ¿Cómo estaba yéndome mal en su clase? Alucard me instruyó ayer por la noche ... Mi señor no podía estar reprobando esta clase también. Me encogí de hombros. Tal vez es demasiado orgulloso para decírmelo. Pero si Alucard estaba reprobando esta clase también... ¿por qué no está aquí conmigo estudiando? ¿Por qué el Sr. Bacher me tiene sólo aquí? Miré a mi profesor, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia asignación para fijarse en mí. Suspiré y volví al estudio, decidiendo que no me preocupe demasiado acerca de él. Probablemente tenía un estudiante diferente aquí cada dos días. Anoté lo que supuse que era la respuesta a una de mis preguntas.

**-Seras, ¿dónde estás?-** Alucard preguntó en mi cabeza.

**-En la clase del Sr. Bacher. Dijo que estaba reprobando su clase sangrienta-** Gruñí con molestia.

**-¿Reprobando?-** Alucard cuestionó.- **¿Has estado haciendo tu tarea?-**

**-Por supuesto, señor-** Le conteste.

**-Entonces no deberías estar reprobando. Todas tus respuestas eran correctas, las he comprobado-** Alucard me dijo, sonando enojado.

**-¿No estás reprobando la clase, Maestro?-** Le pregunté, frunciendo las cejas en confusión.

**-No-** Él respondió.

**-¿Entonces por qué estoy reprobando?-** Le pregunté.

**-Él te está mintiendo** ** _,_** **Childe** \- Dijo, me quedé sin aliento.

**-¿Por ?!-** le pregunté, mirando hacia el profesor, pero él todavía no me prestaba atención.

**-Quién sabe-** Fue la respuesta de mi señor. - **Pero ya no necesitamos preocuparnos por él, estamos volviendo al Cuartel general mañana-** Él me dijo.

**-¿Tan pronto? Pero ni siquiera resolvimos la misión-** Le recordé.

**-No es nuestro problema, el asesino es humano-** Alucard explicó.

**-Oh-** murmuré, mirando hacia abajo en mi asignación.- **¿Debo retirarme del salón, entonces?-** Hubo un largo silencio entre nosotros. Tragué saliva y golpeé mi lápiz contra mi libro, esperando que él respondiera.

**-No-** Él ronroneó. No? ¿No quería que pasáramos la noche juntos. ¿No dijo que iba a violarme toda la noche? ... Supongo que cambió de opinión. Él no me debe querer. Me dejé caer mis hombros y bajé la cabeza. Yo era un tonta por creer en él. Él no me ama. Ya me iba a descartar luego que consiguió lo que quería. Nunca debí haberle dado mi virginidad. Maldita sea. **-¿Seras?-** Alucard susurró, sorprendido de que yo estaba callada.

**-¿Olvídalo, Maestro-** Murmuré, tratando de contener las lágrimas y mantenerme distraída con la tarea.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Preguntó, sonando preocupado, pero yo no iba a caer en ello esta vez.

**-Nada-** dije en apenas un susurro. Él suspiró y serró nuestra conexión, y me dejó a sola con mis pensamientos. Suspiré también, deseando que vuelva aunque sea un hijo de puta nada bueno. Oí un ruido y miré hacia arriba para ver al señor Bacher levantarse de su silla. Él gruñó mientras se estiraba sus largos brazos. Luego me miró y sonrió.

-Si usted tiene alguna pregunta o me necesitas para algo me vas a encontrar en la sala de profesores- Él me dijo y salió del aula. Me quedé mirando la puerta por varios segundos. Me gustaba estar sola, pero estar sola en el salón de clases me sentía incómoda. Aparté la vista de la puerta y miré hacia abajo en mi papel de la educación cívica. Me mordí el labio inferior, no estar segura de cuál es la respuesta al problema siguiente. De repente alguien me estaba tirando de mi silla, y aplastó la espalda apoyada en la parte superior de la tabla. Me sorprendí al encontrar a Alucard en la cuna de mis piernas. Agarró mis piernas suavemente, mirándome con interés, pero cálidos y amorosos ojos carmesí. Yo podía oír claramente a su demonio ronroneando suavemente, me recordaba a un cachorro con ganas de atención. Me sonrojé cuando mi demonio respondió al suyo. Yo contuve la respiración y mordí profundamente en mi labio inferior hasta que probé la sangre. Alucard se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre mi cara enrojecida.

-¿Por qué estás triste, mi Draculina?- Él preguntó, besando algunas de mis lágrimas que se habían escapado antes.-¿Fui yo que te causo tristeza?- No pude encontrar mi voz así que respondí dando un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Él me miró con indiferencia, tratando de averiguar lo que había hecho mal. Suspiré y aparté la mirada de él.

-Tú me dijiste que me querías, sin embargo me negaste- Le dije.

-¿Negarte?- Repitió, frunciendo el ceño a mí. Más lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas mientras daba otro guiño de mi cabeza. Olí y miré hacia atrás en mi Sire.

-Yo te pregunté si quería que saliera temprano de clases para poder pasar la noche juntos. Pero dijiste 'no'- Le recordé a el vampiro más viejo, y luego sonrió. Le fulmine con la mirada cuando empezó a reírse de mí. ¿Qué era tan malditamente divertido?! No había nada divertido en eso! Él había herido mis sentimientos! Y ahora se atrevía a reírse en mi cara?!

-Un simple malentendido, Childe- Alucard dijo entre risas, él negó con la cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Un malentendido?- Repetí. ¿Qué fue lo que entendí mal?! Le hice una pregunta simple y me dijo 'no'!

-Yo no quería que salieras del aula porque iba ir por ti- Explicó. Cuando las palabras hicieron clic, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Oh- dije en voz baja, aliviada de que estaba equivocada. Alucard levantó la cabeza y miró en el aula vacía, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Y ahora parece que tenemos el aula para nosotros- Él ronroneó seductoramente y se volvió hacia mí. Tragué saliva, y me ruborice.

-Alucard, no creo que podamos. El maestro volverá en cualquier momento- Le dije.

-Entonces voy a ser rápido- Él ronroneó, mi Señor entonces aplastó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí en su boca y no dudé en devolverle el beso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**-Alucard-** gemí en su cabeza. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mi espalda baja, acercándome más. Podía sentir su bulto duro cavando en mi falda y las bragas. No podía esperar a sentirlo dentro de mí una vez más. Sentí la otra mano contra mi pierna desnuda, a escondidas lentamente hiso su camino hasta mi falda. Ronroneé y encerré mi mano sobre la suya. Luego lo dirigí hacia arriba, animándole a que me cogiera. Se arremangó la falda feliz y cogió mis bombachas. - **No arruines mis bombachas en este momento-** Le dije con severidad, él se rió en mi cabeza. Pero él no escuchó. Esta vez las arrancó directamente fuera y las guardo mis bombachas en su bolsillo.- **¿Por qué estás guardando las sobras?-**

**-Me gusta este par. Yo lo arreglaré más adelante para que puedas usarlos de nuevo-** Él me dijo, yo gemía en su boca, siendo ese en silencio un "gracias". Sentí la parte posterior de su mano rosar sobre mi ingle cuando llegó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

**-Te deseo, Maestro-** Gemí, retorciéndome debajo de él. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo oscuro, lujuria ardiente en ellos. Se desabrochó el pantalón más rápido y luego de repente empujo hacia mí. Arqueé la espalda y eche hacia atrás la cabeza. Un fuerte gemido largo vino de mí. Mi Señor puso su mano sobre mi boca, ahogando mis gritos de placer.

**-Tranquila, mi Draculina, o los seres humanos vendrán a ver lo que está pasando. Y dudo que quieras una pila de seres humanos muertos por que se atrevieron a mirarte al estar en esta condición-** Él me dijo. Intenté calmar pero aun grité en su mano. Se sentía tan bien. Aceleró el paso, conduciéndome a mí locura.

-Ma-estro- gemí en su mano, él se rió entre dientes, divertido. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y clavé las uñas en la madera de la mesa. Mi espalda estaba frotando contra la parte superior de la mesa frenéticamente. Alucard quitó la mano de mi boca y lo reemplazó con sus labios. Gemí y le devolví el beso con avidez. Él gimió y agarró mis piernas más estrechas, intentó enterrarse profundamente dentro de mí. Extendí mi mano y la enredé mis dedos en la masa de sus cabellos negros. Se movió la cabeza y me besó con más fuerza. Arqueé mi espalda, aplastando mi pecho contra el suyo. Nuestros demonios ronronearon el uno al otro de nuevo. Sonreí, disfrutando de esa sensación de necesidad y el deseo de mi Sire desesperadamente. No sé lo que era esta conexión repentina entre nosotros, pero espero que nunca muera.

**-Te amo, Alucard-** Le dije por enésima vez hoy. Traté acercándolo más, quería sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, tirando de nosotros más cerca. Abrió la boca un poco y su lengua se deslizó hacia fuera. Él lamió ligeramente por encima de mi labio inferior, silenciosamente exigiendo acceso. De buen grado abrí la boca y nuestras lenguas se enredaron juntas, jugando con curiosidad entre sí.

* * *

**(POV de Alucard)**

Prácticamente metí la lengua en la garganta de Seras y de buen grado acepto. Mi demonio quería salirse de fuera de mi control. Él estaba ronroneando y encantado de que teníamos una pequeña compañera aquí debajo de nosotros. Los dos sabíamos que íbamos a reclamarla como nuestra esta noche. La besé aún más difícil cuando pensé en ello. Clavé las uñas en la espalda inferior y di una embestida con un suave gemido. Podía sentir que estaba cerca, pero yo quería llegar al orgasmo con mi pareja. La pequeña rubia gemía en mi boca, sus manos suavemente tirando de mi cabello, tratando de acercarme más. Reí, divertido de lo mucho que me quería. Prácticamente podía oír su demonio pidiendo más. Y conseguirá aun más. Me aleje de Seras. Ella dejó de retorcerse y gemir. Sus latentes ojos carmesí se abrieron y me miró con curiosidad. Pude ver la ira y la lujuria que hay en sus ojos. Ella estaba a punto de atacarme y violarme. Le di a mi Draculina una amplia sonrisa y le voltee.

Yo use mi cuerpo para aplastarla contra la mesa. Ella hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo un gemido. Saqué y dio otra embestida. Ella dio otro grito cuando su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y la frente se reunió con un pequeño golpe en la madera. Ella extendió la mano y agarró el borde de la mesa, clavándole las uñas en la madera. Agarré sus caderas curvilíneas y empuje más rápido. Mi jadeó choco con la parte posterior de su cuello. Su cabellera rubia me hacia cosquillas en la punta de mi nariz, pero no me importó, porque me gustó su olor. Me mordí el labio inferior, realmente, con ganas de correrme dentro de ella. Me incliné y le besé la parte posterior de su cuello, su respuesta fue un maullido adorable. Seras se mordió aún más fuerte hasta que su colmillo atravesó el labio inferior y sangro. Pero ella todavía era capaz de ahogar sus gritos de placer. De pronto sentí su estrecho canal apretar más alrededor de mi polla gruesa. Finalmente ella estaba a punto de venirse. Rápidamente fui más rápido, ya no tener que contener mi orgasmo. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío, pude oír la madera agrietarse bajo su agarre mientras ella gemía. Y entonces Seras se vino!

-Alu-card!- Ella mezclo mi nombre con su gemido.

-Seras- gruñí y empuje profundamente una última vez antes de que me corriera dentro de ella. Seras cayó inerte sobre la mesa y jadeaba sin aliento. Mentí a la ligera en la parte superior de ella, también jadeando sin aliento. Yo tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara, nuestros demonios ronroneando con satisfacción. Cerré los ojos y gemí como me volví a excitar dentro de ella otra vez, pero sabía que no estaba lista para la segunda ronda. Sali de mi pequeño Draculina y me puse a acariciarme a mí mismo, la decisión de darme placer a la espera de nuestra próxima ronda. Seras lentamente bajó de la mesa y se volvió hacia mí. Se apoyó en la mesa para mantenerse a sí misma y sus ojos se posaron en mi eje. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba hacia abajo, su cara redonda perfecta. Ella se quedó mirando mi polla por un largo rato y luego se sonrojó. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. Me reí y me detuve de acariciar a mí mismo, realmente queriendo que Seras me de placer.

Me alejé de la joven vampiresa y me acercó a la mesa del profesor. Me senté en la silla y eché un vistazo a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Algunas de las tareas de Seras estaban allí. Cogí una de las hojas y la examiné. Volví a inspeccionar sus respuestas... pero estaban bien. Él ni siquiera tuvo que marcar como mal, como algunos de los papeles de su escritorio de los otros estudiantes. Así que ... ¿por qué le mintió a Seras? Yo arqueé una ceja y tiré el papel descuidadamente en el escritorio. Miré hacia atrás a Seras. Ella todavía estaba apoyada en la mesa, de espaldas a mí. Sonreí y giré un poco en la silla.

-Una niña traviesa, reprobando sus clases- Ronroneé, la decisión de jugar con ella. Movió un poco la cabeza, escuchando con atención lo que estaba diciendo, sin siquiera mirarme -Tu no trabajas lo suficientemente- La oí chasquear la lengua. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró, con las manos en las caderas.

-No trabajo lo suficientemente?!- Ella gritó.-Tú me asesoraste anoche!. Tu, incluso has dicho que tengo todas las respuestas correctas!- Me reí de ella. Simplemente no podíamos jugar juntos ¿podría?

-Creo que debes trabajar un poco más para él- Ronroneé, entonces mire hacia mi erección dolorosa.-Y creo que sé cómo hacerlo- Se calmó un poco, sus manos cayeron a su lado. Ella me miró con indiferencia por un segundo o dos y luego arqueó la ceja hacia mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Maestro?- Seras susurró, más confundida. Hice un gesto con la mano, en silencio, pidiendo que se acercara a mí. Ella suspiró y se acercó. Cuando llegó ante mi, me volví a mirar a mi polla y apunté hacia ella.

-Creo saber cómo puedes trabajar, por si fuera poco- Ronroneé, mirando hacia ella para ver su rubor.

-Ma…estro- Ella susurró, sus ojos parpadeando de nuevo a los míos. Me reí entre dientes, por mi Childe tan inocente que yo tenía.

-Vamos, Seras- Le susurre hipnóticamente. Ella se estremeció y sus ojos se ampliaron.-¿Quién podría decir 'no' a un fácil A?- Oí su risita mientras miraba hacia en mi polla. Seras lentamente se arrodilló delante de mí, se escabulló entre mis piernas y puso sus pequeñas manos sobre ellas. Se humedeció los labios y se mordió el labio inferior con un pequeño gemido. Me agaché y peiné sus suaves cerraduras, rubias con mis dedos. Observé con diversión mientras bajaba la cabeza. Me estremecí cuando sentí su cálida ráfaga aliento sobre mi eje.

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por una A- Ella ronroneó en broma con una sonrisa. Sus labios encerraron mi polla. Sostuve un gemido y la observe con atención mientras tomaba más de mi polla. Acaricie suavemente su pelo y dirigí mis uñas en el reposabrazos de la silla. Antes de que pudiera llegar a su garganta comenzó a menear la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Suspiré con fastidio, deseando que ella tomara todo de mí. Empujé su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Creo que puedes tomar _todo_ de mí, Seras- Le susurré, ella dijo algo, pero no la entendí una palabra de lo que había dicho, debido a mi polla. Gemí cuando llego a su estrecha garganta caliente. Su nariz estaba enterrada en mi vello púbico y la barbilla descansaba sobre mis bolas. Se sentó allí, esperando pacientemente a que yo le permitiera moverse de nuevo. Me sorprendió en lo maravilloso de su trabajo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó o lucho cuando me coloqué el resto de mi polla en su boca y en la garganta. Solté mi agarre en su cabello y levantó la cabeza un poco. Sentí su lengua prodigar mi eje, un suave gemido salió de ella. A continuación, una vez más comenzó meneando su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo.-Ah, Seras- Gemí como mis dedos se deslizaron contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. Me recosté en la silla con una amplia sonrisa. Mi mano libre bajó y se enredo en una de sus manos más pequeñas. Le acaricié el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y ronroneó feliz.

Desplazo su mano luego a la izquierda de la mía y usó dos dedos para envolver alrededor de mi polla. Ella sin problemas y rápidamente movió su mano y los labios alrededor de mi eje. Un gemido mezclado con un gruñido escapó de mis labios, sintiendo un inmenso placer. Mi pequeña compañera era una maravilla, una descarada, e increíble. De vez en cuando sentí sus colmillos rosar sobre mi carne y ella gemía. Me envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal agradables y yo gemía con ella. Yo empecé empujando ligeramente hacia arriba con la mano y la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella dejó todos los movimientos. Vio mi polla dentro y fuera de su boca. Luego comenzó a ronronear, me recordaba a un gatito que estaba a punto de atacar a su presa elegida. Arque una ceja, esperando a ver lo que va a hacer. La chica me miró durante otros varios segundos y luego hizo su movimiento. Ella mordió con fuerza en mi polla, impidiéndome follar su boca. Le gruñí al dolor, pero en gran medida disfruté sus incisivos incrustados en mí. Sus ojos se cerraron y aspiro mi sangre con avidez. Oh, cómo me hubiera gustado estar fallándola con el intercambio de sangre. Entonces ella seria siempre mía. Mientras bebía de mí una de sus manos se acercó y acarició el resto de mi eje.

Me agaché y toque uno de sus pechos. Era tan suave, tan cálido, y tan lleno. Apreté con curiosidad, pero no era capaz de tomar todo en mis manos. Toque con la palma de mi mano sobre su pezón apretado. La sentí temblar en respuesta. Me reí y arrastré una uña afilada sobre ella. Seras abrió la boca, dejo ir mi polla mientras gemía hacia mí. Sus ojos se resquebrajó y ella me miró con lujuria, mirando con molestia. Ella se agachó y empezó a tocarse a sí misma. Ella abrió la boca y se mordió el labio inferior. Arque una ceja. ¿No debería darme placer a mí en este momento? Miré hacia abajo en mi polla, recordándole lo que debería estar haciendo. Ella gimió y dejó de darse placer a sí misma. Enredo su mano en mi polla y me acarició de nuevo. Sus labios encerrados por encima de mi polla y chupaba ligeramente hacia abajo, su lengua lamiendo la raja. Le revolví el pelo.

-Buena chica- Ronroneé, luego deje que algunos de mis zarcillos se desplazaran hacia abajo y empezar a dar placer a mi pequeño Seras. Ella se sorprendió por la repentina invasión, pero inmediatamente se inclinó hacia ellos lo que le permitió encontrar placer. Ella gimió contra mi polla y me acarició más rápido. Mis colmillos se alargaron y mis ojos brillaban de un rojo oscuro mientras la observaba. Podía sentir que iba a venirme. Estire el pelo de Seras y empuje en su boca con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y ella gimió. Seras apretó mi pantalón negro y sus uñas atravesaron la tela, pero no me importaba.

**-Maestro!-** Seras gritó en mi cabeza, sorprendida por mi repentino ataque. Gruñí, mis lirios rojos comiendo todo el blanco de mis ojos como mi demonio lentamente se hizo cargo. Agarré la parte posterior de su cuello con fuerza y la obligué a su garganta, sujetando su cabeza contra mi estómago inferior y pelotas. Derrame mis semillas en su garganta con un largo gruñido en voz alta. Ella apretó mis pantalones sólo cuando probó el líquido caliente pegajoso. Lentamente me dejo llevar por la chica y me recosté en mi silla. Ella se sentó sobre sus talones, mirando sorprendida, pero excitada. Pude ver el pequeño movimiento en su boca mientras lamía sobre cada diente y la comisura de su labio. Sus ojos parpadearon y luego nos miramos fijamente durante un largo rato. Seguí jadeando sin aliento y mirándola. Miré hacia el aula vacía, tratando de distraerme. No podía soportarlo más, mi demonio me estaba volviendo loco. No tenerla me estaba volviendo loco! Necesitaba tenerla! Yo la necesitaba ahora... Pero tenía miedo de que mi demonio la lastimara si lo dejo salir. Eché un vistazo hacia ella por el rabillo de mi ojo. Se sentó allí con paciencia, esperando a ver lo que iba a hacer o decir. Rápidamente me desvié la mirada. No, él no le haría daño. ¿Quién iba a querer hacerle daño? Ella era tan inocente, tan dulce, y por no hablar de nuestra pareja. Nosotros nunca lastimaríamos a nuestra pareja, a menos que tratemos de darle placer. Sonreí y luego solté mi demonio. De inmediato se lanzó hacia Seras.

* * *

**(POV Seras ')**

Antes de darme cuenta Alucard me tenía inmovilizada contra el pizarrón y me estaba follando con fuerza. Grité y me aferró a él con fuerza. No me importaba si los seres humanos me habían oído! Yo estaba con mi amante y voy a gritar su nombre todo lo que quiera!. Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Alucard y clavé los talones en su espalda baja. Él gruñó en voz baja mientras me miraba. Pude ver la posesividad en sus ojos y estaba un poco sorprendida. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y se inclinó besándome con fuerza. Cerré los ojos y besé a mi amante de vuelta. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta el beso ya había terminado. Él se apartó con un pequeño jadeo y se acerco aun más. Abrí mis ojos, mirando al hombre como si estuviera loco. Parecía... ¿distraído? Perdido? Yo no sé, pero él no estaba actuando bien. Antes cuando estaba atrapado en la lujuria no podía mantener las manos y los labios de encima. Ahora, parecía completamente inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba metido en sus pensamiento profundo, o algo así. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le estaba molestando? Se reclino, pero esta vez no me besó. En su lugar, acarició mi cuello, inhalando mi olor. Fruncí mis cejas y lo mire con curiosidad. ¿Estaba bien mi Sire? ... Tal vez hemos tenido demasiado sexo y él estaba cansado. Tal vez deberíamos parar un rato y tomar un respiro. Pensé en preguntarle si quería parar, pero me detuve cuando escuché un silbido bajo proveniente de él. Me quedé inmóvil en su abrazo, mis ojos muy abiertos. Entonces sentí un dolor extremo en el que me mordió en el cuello. Gruñí y clavé las uñas en sus hombros.

.Maestro- grite de dolor cuando me estremecí y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ahora estaba siendo rudo. ¿Qué le pasa? Sentí su lengua lamer hasta la sangre que goteaba de mi cuello. Mordió más y bebió un largo trago. Gemí y envolvío sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. ¿Qué le pasa con él?

**Seras-** Alucard susurró en mi mente.- **Bebe mi sangre ... conviértete en mi compañera.** Me quedé inmóvil en sus brazos una vez más. Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. _Convertirme en su compañera ?! -_ **bebe-** Él me animó. Sentí como él se movió, dejando al descubierto su cuello para mí. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia abajo a su cuello. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos con fuerza. **-Bebe-** Ordenó de nuevo - **Conviertete en mi compañera-** ¿Qué estaba diciendo?! Era obvio que mi Padre está totalmente fuera de si! ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que me estaba pidiendo?!¿Quiere que sea su pareja?! ... No ... ¿Por qué ?! No soy su compañera... No podía ser ... ¿Podría ser? ¿Cómo sabía que yo lo era? ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber que el es mío? Simplemente no podía estar hablando en serio!- **Seras-** Alucard susurró mi nombre, preguntándose por qué estaba vacilando. Sonaba... dolido... corazón roto ... Nunca he oído el sonido de mi Maestro como esto antes. Definitivamente no estaba pensando con claridad!- **Seras-** Repitió pero más con un gruñido.- **Bebe-** Él ordenó. Yo no podía beber. No pudo. No pudo convertirme en su compañera, y además... Yo no estaba preparada para convertirme en una Reina no vida. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? iba a perder el control de mi demonio de nuevo, ¿no lo aria?! Voy a tener que empezar a! Beber más sangre, dominar mas habilidades vampíricas! Voy a ser esa pequeña incipiente estúpida que Alucard había traído! Yo no quiero eso!

-No- le susurré al oído. A continuación, se congeló, parando todos los movimientos, incluso dejó de beber de mí. Su abrazo se apretó un poco y luego se aflojó. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Sus uñas se clavaron ligeramente en mi espalda, un momento que sería doloroso y el siguiente fue un toque de amor suave. Mordió con más fuerza en el cuello y luego retiró sus colmillos un poco. Permaneció así durante mucho tiempo, no estoy seguro si él me debe castigar o simplemente dejarme ir por completo. Yo jadeaba, con miedo de lo que iba a hacer.

**-Seras ... bebe-** Me susurró que era casi inaudible. Una vez más, sonando muy dolido por mi elección.

-... No- dije en voz baja, una vez más, darle mi respuesta. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y gruñó. Él finalmente retiró sus colmillos de mi cuello, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja, sin querer mirarme.

-¿Por qué?- Él gruñó, lo podía sentir temblando de furia, yo sabía que él estaba tratando de controlar su demonio. Tragué saliva y lamí mis labios secos. Miré hacia abajo a él, con miedo de moverme o hablar. Su cabeza se levantó y vi sus ojos rojos brillantes que gritaban ira y posible asesinato. Di un grito ahogado y dejar de lado el monstruo -¿POR QUÉ ?!- Él me gritó, sus cabellos negros eran prácticamente como llamas. Sus tentáculos se deslizaban entre nosotros y sus colmillos eran tan largos y afilados que me hizo temblar. Yo temblaba en sus manos, las lágrimas de sangre que brotaban. Tenía miedo al silencio. Cuando vio mis lágrimas y lo asustada que estaba inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás, pero aún tenía toda esa ira.-¡Maldita sea!- Rugió como él dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa del profesor se quebró y rompió. Me dio un gran salto y se lo quede mirándolo sorprendida. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?! ¿De verdad me quiere como su compañera?! ... Pero ¿por qué? ¿Pensé que éramos solamente amantes? Yo no sabía que quería más que eso!

Comenzó refunfuñando y gruñendo cosas en voz baja. Tomando su enojo en algo que pudiera tener en sus manos, pero mantuvo su distancia de mí. Yo estaba realmente sorprendida de que no se tome su enojo en mí. Otras veces cuando estaba enojado conmigo directamente me castigaba. Así que... Alucard debe haber sido muy serio cuando dijo que quería llevarme como su compañera. De lo contrario yo habría terminado como el escritorio del profesor. Mi Maestro salió de la habitación lentamente, pero yo me quedé en la pared. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. Yo no sabía qué hacer y me asusté de Alucard. ¿Va a volver a castigarme? O iba a tomar su enojo en nuestros aparatos en nuestro dormitorio? Poco a poco me deslicé por la pared y me abracé a mis piernas como una niña asustada.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**(POV Seras ')**

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Mi maestro estaba ablando completamente en serio cuando dijo que quería tomarme como su compañera. Pero yo todavía no entiendo. _¿Cómo_ sabía que yo era su compañera eterna?! ¿Cuánto tiempo lo ha sabido? ¿Y cuando estaba planeando decírmelo? Me burlé y bajé la cabeza. Esa no son las preguntas que debería preocuparme. Ahora mismo debería estar pensando en lo que voy a hacer. ¿Puedo aceptar a Alucard como mi compañero? ¿Cómo puedo saber con seguridad que es mío? aunque ¿puedo aceptar convertirme en una reina No Vida? Suspiré al recordar lo que Alucard me había dicho hace casi un año: _Vamos, Seras, ahora no hay tiempo para ser un cobarde._ Era el momento de ir más allá en la oscuridad con él. Gemí y apoyé la frente contra las rodillas. Pero entonces oí el crujido del papel. Abrí mis ojos y miré hacia abajo en mi bolsillo. Fruncí el ceño al recordar lo que había allí. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué una hoja de papel doblada. Era la lista de cosas que me gustan de Alucard.

Lentamente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando me acordé de todos y cada pequeña cosa que yo había puesto en la lista. Suspiré una vez más y aplasté la lista plegada contra mi pecho sobre el corazón. Me gusta Alucard. No había nada más que decir al respecto. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mis hombros al pensar en más cosas. Tal vez esa fue mi respuesta. Tal vez eso es lo que él sabía que yo era su compañera, porque me amaba. Y así es como sé que es mío, porque lo amaba. Y acabo de darme cuenta de que yo haría cualquier _cosa_ por él. La sensación de querer y necesitar a Alucard se levantó como un respaldo. Lentamente empecé a entender todo. Todos estos sentimientos entre nosotros... no era normal... ¿verdad? Esta ansia entre nosotros. Nuestros demonios ronroneando cuando estamos juntos. Nuestros demonios gruñendo y enfadados cuando estamos separados. ¿Cómo me siento cuando me sostiene en sus brazos y susurra " _mi_ _Seras_ "?. Quería permanecer en sus abrazos para siempre. Yo quería... estar con él. Yo haría cualquier cosa por él _._ Me cortaría las venas si me lo pide. Me sacrificaría por él. Y... me atrevería a renunciar a mi humanidad para convertirme en una Reina no vida sólo para que podamos ser compañeros. Con tal de que mi amor sea feliz, yo soy feliz. Pensé en cómo es la vida ... o la eternidad al ser la compañera de Alucard. Ha sido un amante muy apasionado, juguetón, y posesivo. No creo que la relación vaya a cambiar tanto, una vez que nos apareemos. Sólo tendremos que ser más protectores entre nosotros. Tal vez, nuestro amor mutuo crecerá más fuerte en los últimos años.

Pero ¿por qué me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta? Las respuestas estaban prácticamente delante de mi cara, pero yo estaba ajena a todo! Pobre Alucard... está furioso conmigo sin saber nuestro destino. Y... entonces... le rechace hiriéndolo con fuerza. Pensé en lo que se siente si fuera al revés. ¿Cómo me sentiría si Alucard me rechazara al enterarme de de que es mi compañero? Habría picado mal. Estaría llorando de dolor, habría sufrido en silencio y en privado a diferencia de Alucard, que probablemente estaba destruyendo todo a la vista en este momento. Mi demonio gruñó suavemente mientras pensamos en nuestro furioso, desgraciado compañero. Mi sonrisa se iluminó y sostuve la nota más cerca de mí. _Mi_... _Compañero. Por fin_ _pude decir esas palabras_. Finalmente tuve la que he pensado tantas veces por la tarde en la mañana. Mi magnífico _compañero_ oscuro. Pero entonces choque con un muro mental. Alucard estaba furioso conmigo por rechazarlo. Mi sonrisa desapareció y mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Y si no me acepta? ¿Y si se me niega este momento? El dolor golpeó mi corazón y me estremecí ante la idea. Alucard debe sentirse horrible _!_ Su compañera le había negado! Me sentía muy culpable por causar dolor a mi hombre. Espero poder hacer las paces con él. Me levante del suelo. Debo ir a hablar con él, a ver si puedo arreglar las cosas. Tal vez todavía estamos a tiempo para aparearnos esta noche, todavía era muy temprano.

Guarde la lista doblado de nuevo en el bolsillo mientras me dirigía fuera del aula. Empecé a viajar hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, cuando sentí el ser humano en mi área. Arque una ceja. ¿No deberían estar los estudiantes en sus dormitorios? Olí el aire, con olor a tres adolescentes y un hombre mayor. Moví mi cabeza, mirando detrás de mí. Allí estaba Marcos, Tristán, Will, y el Sr. Bacher. Había un olor extraño en el aire que no reconocí. Pero comenzó a tomar efecto. Mis pensamientos se estaban volviendo confusos y me sentí muy mareada. ¿Q-qué ... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me tambaleé sobre mis pies y luego caí de rodillas. ¿Qué me estaba afectando ?! Había muy pocas cosas que afectaban a los vampiros. No había plata, cruces, la luz del sol, el ajo, y ... acónito!. Will se acercó sosteniendo una pequeña cantidad de acónito en su mano. Se arrodilló delante de mí y agitó la planta púrpura pequeña en mi cara.

-Co..como ...sabían- murmuré, pero era incapaz de formar una frase completa.

-¿Cómo sabíamos que eras un vampiro?- Will completo mi preguntó. Le di un asentimiento débil con la cabeza.-husmeamos alrededor de tu habitación- Admitió con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-P-¿por qué?- susurre, queriendo saber por qué estaban haciendo esto, pero nunca recibí una respuesta ya que me desmayé.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde**

Gemí mientras lentamente despertaba. Inmediatamente sentí una sensación de ardor y traté de gemir de dolor, pero algo cubría mi boca, impidiéndome gritar. Todavía me sentía muy mareada, podía oler ese horrible olor de acónito. Mis instintos me decia que me alejara, pero no era capaz de moverme. Abrí mis ojos un poco para ver que estaba atada a una silla. Una larga cadena de plata fue envuelta alrededor de mí para debilitaría.

-Tenemos algo relativamente nuevo para ustedes hoy- Oí el Sr. Bacher anunciar. Miré hacia arriba y mis ojos se agrandaron. Estábamos en algún misterioso edificio oscuro. A unos metros de mí estaban los tres chicos y mi profesor de educación cívica. Pero frente de nosotros había una multitud de vampiros masculinos. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo estos humanos?! Sr. Bacher luego hizo un gesto hacia mí.-Un joven vampiresa- les dijo a pesar de que estoy segura de que lo sabían ya que el olor de un humano es diferente de un vampiro. Tristán se acercó, sonriendo a la multitud.

-Las chicas Humanas son tan frágiles. Se rompen en pocas horas en que usted la utilizo, no pueden generar suficiente sangre, lo suficientemente rápido como para mantenerle satisfecho- Tristán dijo, luego me miró.-A diferencia de una chica joven vampiro-

-Ella permanecerá viva para ti durante años. Usted puede tomar tanta sangre de ella como usted quiere. Y si la rompe ella va a sanar- Se intervino.

-¿Tenemos licitaciones abiertas?- Preguntó el Sr. Bacher. De pronto, la mayor parte de la multitud de vampiros se pusieron de pie y comenzaron los precios gritando. Apreté los dientes como miré a cada macho humano. ¡Maldita sea! Vampiros masculinos eran tan necesitados, que siempre estaban buscando mujeres jóvenes. Pero tener una joven vampiresa era una ventaja ya que era difícil encontrar una joven virgen. Si supieran que ya no era virgen. Los cuatro seres humanos sonrieron al ver cuántos oferentes que tenían. -Danos un minuto para decidir y nos pondremos en su lista para nuestro afortunado postor- Sr. Bacher anunció, luego chasqueó los dedos a los tres chicos e hizo un gesto hacia mí. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron. Fácilmente me recogieron en mi silla y me empezaron a llevar más profundamente en el edificio. Sr. Bacher asintió con la cabeza y dio un pequeño saludo a sus licitadores. Y luego nos siguió después de nosotros. Me llevaron a una habitación pequeña, un poco oscuro. Me pusieron de frente, y los tres chicos enfrenté al profesor mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

**-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!-** ladré en la mente de los humanos. Todos se congelaron, sorprendidos por la repentina intrusión. Poco a poco se volvió y me miró con ojos asustados de ancho. Los ojos me ardían un carmesí oscuro con furia, mirando a cada uno de ellos. - **¿Por qué están vendiendo a las jóvenes a los vampiros ?!-** Sr. Bacher rió y luego se acercó hacia mí.

-Hace unos meses hice un trato con un grupo de vampiros. Simplemente me pidieron que venda mis estudiantes, y a cambio me dan dinero- Él me dijo, yo arqueé una ceja ante el loco.

**-Pero ¿por qué?-** Le pregunté de nuevo.

-Debido a que nos pueden dar algo que nadie más puede hacerlo. Inmortalidad- Dijo. Una ancha sonrisa presumida se extendió por mi rostro. Me reí en sus mentes. Sus sonrisas cayeron y ellos me miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

**-!Son unos tontos-** me burle de ellos, me calme y los mire con diversión. **-Están jugando con ustedes!-**

-¿Están Jugando?- Tristán susurró, mirando hacia atrás en la puerta principal.

-Es un truco, no hagas caso a ella- Sr Bacher ordenó con un gesto de la mano.

**-Ustedes no saben** ** _nada_** **acerca de** **los vampiros!** \- Ronroneé. - **Somos depredadores. Engañamos a nuestra presa, por lo general caen justo en la trampa! ¿Qué dijeron? Que ellos te convertirán en un caminante de la noche si vendías tantas niñas como puedas para esos idiotas? están jugando-** Le dije con un movimiento de cabeza.- **Tan pronto como se cansen de su pequeño juego te van a matar-**

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sabe usted?- Sr. Bacher preguntó sarcásticamente, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí.

**-Sé que usted tiene que ser virgen del sexo opuesto para ser capaz de convertirse en un vampiro-** Le dije, todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándome sorprendidos. A continuación, se miraron, sin saber qué pensar.

-¿Un virgen del sexo opuesto?- Sr. Bacher susurró, mirándome.

-Eso es una mentira!- Will gruñó con los dientes apretados. Se acercó a mí y tironeo de mi pelo.-Tú no sabes nada!- Gritó y luego me abofeteó. Mi cabeza cayó hacia un lado y mi mejilla picaba.-Ahora, sierra la boca- Murmuró y se alejó de mí. Mi demonio gruñó totalmente cabreada con los seres humanos. Podía sentir la sangre que se filtraba por mis mejilla. El labio se rompió.

-¿Y si... ella tiene razón?- Mark susurró, mirando como un niño asustado. Lentamente se volvió hacia él, la ira parpadeando en sus ojos.

-Deja de ser un cobarde de mierda!- Él gritó, tironeo de la camisa de Mark y tirando de él más cerca.-Ella está mintiéndonos, idiota!- Luego lanzó a marco lejos de él, el muchacho cayó de espaldas. Apretó los dientes y miró al chico mayor.

-Ya basta, ustedes dos! Están esperando una respuesta!- Sr. Bacher gruñó, mirando a sus estudiantes. Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. -Simplemente prepárenla- Murmuró mientras hacía un gesto hacia mí. Se burló y se acercó hacia mí. Mark se arrodilló ante mí y casualmente levantó mi falda. Me sonrojé mientras sus ojos se ampliaron y sonrió.

-Esa niña sucia, ni siquiera lleva bombachas- Él dijo, mirando hacia mí. Técnicamente lo hacía, pero estaban en el bolsillo de Alucard por el momento. Mark deslizó su mano hasta mi muslo y me tocó ligeramente. Él gimió y se mordió el labio inferior.-Ella es tan perversa. Ella está excitada en este momento- Él gimió.

**-No, sólo estoy excitada por la idea de que mi Sire rasgue sus partes-** Ronroneé en sus mentes. Olía su miedo y vi sus estremecimientos. Me reí de nuevo, mostrándoles mis colmillos que fueron asomando sobre la tela en la boca.

-Mark!- Sr. Bacher gritó y golpeó al niño en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se detuvo en la digitación en mí y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras frunció el ceño a su profesor.-Deja de hacer el tonto y termina el maldito trabajo!- Mark chasqueó la lengua y se volvió hacia mí.

-Vamos a ver si estás usando un sostén- Mark murmuró en voz baja y se desabrochó mis primeros botones. Cuando vio que yo llevaba un sujetador chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.-Es una pena- susurró, metiendo la mano en la camisa y desabrochó mi sostén como un profesional. A continuación, me lo quitó y lo arrojó en algún lugar detrás de él descuidadamente. Me abotonó la camisa, pero dejó tres botones desabrochados así mi escote era visible para todos.-Ella está lista- les dijo mientras se levantaba en toda su altura y se alejó. Sr. Bacher me miró, me estudio de cerca.

-Ella no está lista. ¿Dónde diablos está el collar? Necesitamos debilitarla para que ella sea incapaz de escapar de nuestros clientes- Sr. Bacher gruñó, poniendo la mano en su cabeza.

-Lo tengo aquí mismo- Will respondió en alguna parte detrás de mí. Luego sacó un pesado collar de plata y lo coloco alrededor de mi cuello. Gemí cuando la plata quemó mi piel.-Ahora ella está lista- Les informó sonrió hacia Mark.

-Bueno, ahora llévenla de regreso- El profesor ordenó, señalando hacia la puerta. Los chicos regresaron a mí y fácilmente me levantaron.

-¿Has decidido sobre un postor?- Tristán preguntó mientras me llevaron.

-Sí, me di cuenta de que Charles estaba interesado en ésta. Ya que es nuestro mejor cliente, y está interesado ella, va a pagar cualquier precio por esta pequeña rubia- El anciano humano respondió, los chicos sonrieron y rieron, al gustar el sonido de eso. Sr. Bacher abrió la puerta y me llevó de vuelta. Miré a mí alrededor con curiosidad. ¿Dónde estaba Alucard? ¿No se dan cuenta de mi ausencia todavía? ¿O todavía estaba demasiado enojado conmigo que no le importa que me esta pasado? Me pareció difícil de creer, pero aún así... ¿Dónde estaba él? Me pusieron de vuelta en frente de la multitud de vampiros. Todos estaban tranquilos y sentados en sus asientos, esperando con paciencia. Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo. Algunos lamiaron sus labios secos y pude oler su excitación. Rodee los ojos y la mirada de los pervertidos. Sr. Bacher llegó sonrió a los vampiros, pero sólo muy pocos de ellos se fijó en él. Él juntó las manos y las frotó en una forma maliciosa.-Hemos decidido un postor- Anunció, unos hombres se enderezaron en su silla, con la esperanza de que fueran uno de ellos.-Hemos elegido a Charles Staroff- Oí unos gruñidos bajos que provenían de los varones. Un solo macho se puso de pie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Era unos centímetros más bajo que mi Sire. Su pelo castaño oscuro era un poco largo, y brillantes ojos verdes oscuros. Vestía un elegante traje blanco, que como basura no merecía llevar. Se alisó la chaqueta y la abotonó mientras se abría camino hacia nosotros. Cuando llegó al humano anciano se dieron la mano, actuando como si él acaba de ganar un premio o algo.

-Ella es encantadora, una de sus mejores- El macho Charles ronroneó como él me dio una amplia sonrisa.

-Es una buena chica- Sr. Bacher le dijo con un gesto de cabeza.-Yo diría que al menos un millar de...?-

-Hmn- Charles tarareaba, él pasó los dedos por mis cabellos, examinándome. -¿Setecientos?-

-Novecientos, mi última oferta- Sr. Bacher dijo severamente. Charles suspiró y se pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla derecha.

-Bien- Murmuró y sacó un fajo de billetes de cien dólares. Poco a poco, contó el dinero y luego lo entregó al humano. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Alucard ?! Me moví un poco en mi silla, pero estaba demasiada débil por la plata y el acónito. Yo no era capaz de escapar.

**-Alucard-** intenté llamarlo pero él me estaba bloqueando. Charles miró hacia atrás por encima de mí, metiendo su dinero en el bolsillo del pecho. Esa sonrisa enferma regreso. Me quedé helada y palidecí. Me sentí mal del estómago y que estaba más allá del miedo. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Era así como mi destino iba a ser? Llegar a ser violada por toda la eternidad? No, no, no. Eso no puede suceder! No puedo! ¡No! El vampiro masculino se acercó más a mí, pasó su mano sobre mi mejilla y tomó de ella. Traté de alejarme de su toque, pero no pude alejar de mi cabeza lo suficientemente lejos. No le permitía tocarme así! Sólo Alucard puede! Sólo mi compañero! Le gruñí al mirar hacia el varón, mi demonio estaba gruñendo y golpeando contra mi cráneo

-Oh, y luchadora también- Él ronroneó mientras acercaba su cara más hacia la mía. Podía oler su excitación y me enfermaba.

**-Alucard-** lo intente de nuevo, pero todavía no era capaz de romper sus poderosas barreras. Podía sentir las lágrimas de sangre formarse pero traté mantenerlos atrás. La mano de Carlos se alejo de mi mejilla y bajó por el lado de mi cuerpo. Acarició mi teta y luego fue más abajo. Podía escuchar sus pequeños gemidos mientras me acariciaba. El macho era lo suficientemente audaz, empujando dos de sus dedos en mi canal. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás, con miedo y asustada! - **Alucard!-** Grité, finalmente, haciendo crujir los poderosos obstáculos. A pesar de que yo estaba asustada y él estaba enojado, sorprendió a los dos de nosotros por lo poderoso que me estaba convirtiendo. Antes de darme cuenta la habitación quedó a oscuras y muy fría. Algunos de los vampiros se quedaron sin aliento y miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad. Carlos mantuvo su mano donde estaba, pero miró a su alrededor con temor en sus ojos verdes brillantes. Respiraba pesadamente, mi corazón latia con fuerza en mis oídos. Me sentí aliviada de que mi padre este finalmente aquí, pero todavía tenía miedo de que Carlos me pudiera violar. Entonces oímos un grito espantoso en la multitud de vampiros. Todos miramos a ver a Alucard de pie en medio de la multitud de vampiros. Tenía el pelo largo y arremolinado, mantuvo su cabeza baja, su rostro estaba cubierto de una espesa oscura sombra. Vestía todo de cuero, y sostenía un vampiro por su cuello. El vampiro tuvo problemas en su agarre. Pateó sus piernas y se atragantó.

-Hey, ¿quién diablos eres tú ?!- Un valiente vampiro gritó a mi Sire. Alucard abrió la boca, revelando hileras de afilados dientes y gruñó a ellos. Los vampiros se alejaron, temblando en sus botas mientras miraban a sus ojos muy abiertos. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos de color rojo oscuro. Todavía podía ver la ira allí... pero eso es todo lo que vi. El amor y la pasión de antes se habían ido. Ahora había un monstruo sin corazón frío. Tragué saliva y trate de mirar a otro lado, pero no pude. Una vez que vio que los dedos de Carlos estaban profundamente dentro de mí, la ira crecía en sus ojos. Lo vi temblar de furia, aplastando lentamente el cuello del vampiro masculino en sus manos. Oí un chasquido húmedo en voz alta y luego dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida que pronto se convirtió en cenizas. Los vampiros entonces acudieron a los lados y el fondo de la sala, con ganas de mantenerse lo más lejos de mi Sire como sea posible. Se quedó solo en medio del vampiro, todavía nos miraba con esos ojos rojos pecaminosos. Oí Charles tragar saliva y lo sentí temblar. Los seres humanos miraron el monstruo, no sabiendo que hacer, pero que estaban a punto de orinarse encima. Zarcillos se deslizaban por la espalda de mi Sire, giraban y se flameaban a su alrededor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alucard estaba de pie delante de nosotros. Charles gimió y se encogió. El monstruo se agachó y le apretó la muñeca en sus manos. Obligó a Charles retirar sus dedos fuera de mí y le rompió el brazo. El macho gritó de dolor. Se habría caído al suelo si Alucard no lo estaba sosteniendo con el brazo roto. Mi Padre se inclinó, abriendo mucho la boca, luego mordió los dedos de Charles que me habían violado. Hice una mueca, pero fue rechazado en gran medida. Mi demonio estaba volviéndose loco, estaba ronroneando y llamando a su demonio... pero no respondió esta vez. Me preocupe. ¿Qué pasa si... Alucard nunca me acepta? ¿Qué pasa si... él no trata de... ser mi compañero? Mi demonio se quedó en silencio y yo bajé la cabeza en la tristeza. Unas lágrimas de dolor se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Escuché el grito de Carlos del dolor como Alucard lo atravesó. La sangre derramándose por todos lados como Alucard metió la mano en el estómago del varón y empezó a sacar los órganos. La mayoría de los vampiros estaban ahora corriendo por sus vidas mientras que otros quedaron petrificados y se quedaron allí mirando.

Alucard lo caso del chaleco del macho y lo levantó del suelo un par de metros. El macho lo miró con una cara sonrojada. La sangre manaba de él y estaba sanando lentamente. Zarcillos del vampiro anciano se deslizaron hasta el cuerpo del macho. Cavaron alrededor del agujero en el estómago. Otros se deslizaron hacia arriba y se deslizó en su boca, haciéndole atragantarse con ellos. Por último algunos de sus zarcillos fueron a la esquina de los ojos y comenzó a perforar su camino en sus cuencas de los ojos. El macho era incapaz de gritar de dolor. Él sólo arqueó la espalda, las lágrimas de sangre corría por su rostro mientras se retorcía en las garras de mi Sire. Alucard lo dejó allí en la masa de sus zarcillos y se fue para hacer frente a los demás en la sala. Tan pronto como lo vieron venir se encogieron más y gemían. Alucard le enseñó los colmillos y se lanzó hacia los maleantes. El mordió profundamente en uno de sus gargantas y uso las uñas para decapitar a otro. Me sonrojé locamente cuando sentí el goteo de semen en mis pliegues. Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos con fuerza, un rubor brillante sobre mis mejillas. Quería gemir su nombre, quería que me cogiera... pero... ¿qué diría si... lo hago? Mi Padre me odiaba por lo que hice. Él no quería ni mirarme, menos cogerme. Como él mató a más y más... su demonio _empezó a ronronear de nuevo a la mía._ Chillé felizmente y me retorcí en la silla. Me froté las piernas juntas, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de placer. Alguien entonces me golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Tú, perra enferma de mierda!- Will me gritó, al ver cómo me excitaba por la escena. Oí un gruñido feroz en voz alta, viniendo de mi Sire cuando el humano me tocó tan audazmente. Abrí los ojos para ver a Alucard mirando al humano Will. Dejó caer su última víctima y lentamente caminó hacia nosotros. Se detuvo cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia. Sus ojos se posaron en mí por una fracción de segundo y luego volvió a mirar a los seres humanos.

-Desátenla, ahora!- Él gruñó, amenazadoramente. Sr. Bacher inmediatamente se acercó a mí y comenzó a deshacer mis cadenas. Alucard gruñó cuando el profesor lanzó las cadenas de plata y el acónito al suelo. Podía sentir su ira, era peor que antes. Mark se acercó y rápidamente abrió el collar, cayó al suelo junto a las cadenas. Tan pronto como me liberaron zarcillos de Alucard salió disparando y agarró los cuatro seres humanos. Gritaron, ya que fueron arrastrados hacia los monstruos. Cada zarcillo los torturaba a cada uno de una manera diferente. Sr. Bacher fue lentamente separado el recto por el centro. Will estaba siendo empalado por zarcillos agudos en diferentes ángulos. Tristán tuvo un zarcillo envuelto alrededor de su cuello y los tobillos lo estaban tirando lentamente hacia atrás, esperando a que su columna vertebral se quiebre. Y Mark tenía tentáculos gruesos envueltos alrededor, lentamente aplastándolo hasta la muerte. Levanté débilmente mi mano y tire el paño estúpido de mi boca. Me puse de pie lentamente tambaleando sobre mis pies, aún débil de tener el acónito cerca.

-M-maestro- le susurré, tan pronto como la palabra salió de la boca. Todos los cadáveres que están enredados en sus tentáculos cayeron al suelo con un ruido fuerte. De inmediato se volvió hacia mí. Nos quedamos allí, mirando el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. Debo... acercarmr a él? Tratar de hablar con él? O va a alejarse? Uno de sus tentáculos volvió a la vida y se envolvió alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de Mark. Lo miré con curiosidad mientras el cadáver fue arrastrado hacia mí y lo dejo junto a mis pies. Cuando volví a levantar la mirada Alucard se había ido y yo estaba sola en la escena de sangre. Suspiré y miré hacia abajo en la comida de mi Maestro que me entrego. Por lo menos... Yo sé que él todavía se preocupa por mí. Pero yo quería saber si todavía me quería como compañera. Yo lo quería a él... desesperadamente. Lágrimas de sangre corrían por mi cara. Me agaché y me abracé a mí misma mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran libremente. El dolor era insoportable, yo lo necesitaba.

* * *

**(POV de Alucard)**

**Más tarde esa noche**

Sostuve una joven rubia vampiresa, que había encontrado, contra la pared. Ella gritó de dolor y me miró con sus grandes ojos azules, temerosos. Inmediatamente le mostré mis colmillos y mordí en su suave garganta. La chica sólo llevaba unos buenos dos o tres años. Ella ya no era virgen y sabía nada como mi dulce Seras, pero ahogaba mi dolor con su sangre que estaba ayudando un poco. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y bebí profundamente. Agarré sus brazos con fuerza rompiéndolos en mis manos. Ella dio otro grito de dolor y trató de alejarse, pero yo sólo la acerque más. Mi demonio gruñó suavemente, deseando que estuviera nuestra joven compañera aquí en nuestro brazo ahora. Clavé las uñas en la carne de la vampiresa, lágrimas de sangre goteaba por su cara. A pesar de que yo estaba aquí con esta chica... Todavía podía sentir a Seras. Podía olerla, sentirla _,_ verla _._ Gruñí en furia al recordar que ella me había rechazado! Una lágrima de sangre se deslizó por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué mi compañera me rechazo? ¿Era porque soy un monstruo? ¿Qué hice mal? ... A menos que yo tenía razón sobre Seras. Ella no me ama. Fue sólo palabras para ella. Yo era un tonto para pensar que alguna vez podría tenerla. ¿Por qué no puedo aprender?! Cada vez que me enamoro de alguien, me deja. Pero esta vez era mi compañera, la que significaba verdaderamente y fue hecha para mí. ¡Maldita sea!

La chica jadeó contra mi cuello, perdiendo lentamente la conciencia. Ella dio un pequeño gemido antes de que yo chupé hasta la última gota de su sangre. Solté a la joven vampiresa que cayó al suelo en un montón de cenizas. Miré hacia ella con indiferencia como una gota de su sangre se filtró en la esquina de mi boca y se deslicé hasta mi barbilla. Los ojos me ardían en un carmesí oscuro y mis colmillos sobresalían debajo de mi labio superior. Mis cabellos negros rozaron lo largo de mis mejillas y el cuello como estiré la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a la luna. El viento soplaba más allá de mí, perturbando mis mechones del cabello, y mi abrigo rojo detrás de mí. Apreté los puños, la excavación de las uñas en la palma de mi mano. Estoy intentado mantenerme bajo control. Tomaba toda mi energía y auto control para mantener a mí mismo de ir a castigarla... o violar a Seras. Mi demonio la deseaba y él no iba a parar hasta que la tuviéramos. Entrecerré los ojos y salí del callejón oscuro, bien cabreado. Mientras caminaba por la calle, en busca de otra joven vampiresa que se asemejara a mis Seras, tener otra bocanada de mi Draculina. Me detuve en seco y mire a mí alrededor con curiosidad, con una ceja arqueada. ¿Estaba aquí? Pero yo no podía sentir su... no podía estar aquí. No estaba seguro de si estaba o no, desde el poder que había sentido de ella antes cuando estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Nadie ha agrietado o roto más allá de mis barreras. Fue bastante chocante cuando Seras lo hizo y sobre todo porque estaba tan débil por el acónito y la plata. Miré a mi alrededor y respiré profundamente. Podía oler su aroma, pero no podía sentir su presencia. Gruñí, molesto con este juego. Era peligroso para ella estar a mi alrededor en estos momentos.

-Seras- Le gruñí... pero no hubo respuesta. Apreté los dientes y seguí caminando. Mi mano rozó el costado de mi pantalón y sentí un bulto extraño allí. Me detuve en seco una vez más y, curiosamente, deslicé mi mano en mi bolsillo. Saqué en ruinas la bombacha de Seras que me gusto. Era eso lo que estaba oliendo, porque he estado llevando sus malditas bombachas por toda la noche! Apreté la mandíbula y mire hacia abajo en ellos. Más temprano esa noche tocaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza ese recuerdo cuando les arranqué de ella y luego la folle despiadadamente. Quería que volviera a ocurrir. Yo la quería a ella cerca. Apreté la tela en mis manos. Pero ella ya me dio su respuesta. Ella no me quería cerca. Ella no me quería. El dolor creció en mi pecho y mi demonio gruñó. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en esa noche hace 103 años. Las palabras de Abraham Van Helsing resonaron en mi cabeza. _Ella nunca será tuya._ No ... ella nunca ... seria mía.

* * *

**(POV Seras)**

**Al Dia Siguiente -Mañana**

Me acosté en mi cama agotada, estaba entre estar despierta y dormida. Solo me acosté allí, esperando despierta, pero esperanzada de que iba a volver a dormir de nuevo. Después de unos buenos minutos me obligué a sentarme. Gemí y refregué mis ojos abiertos. Contemple la habitación, mis ojos se posaron inmediatamente en el ataúd de Alucard. Suspiré cuando yo no lo percibí. Yo estaba preocupada por él. Alucard no volvió a la habitación la noche anterior, y si él no estuviera aquí ahora, obviamente, significaba que él estaba a fuera toda la noche. ¿Adónde fue? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba causando problemas? ...¿Mi compañero siempre va a evitarme? Bajé la cabeza y miré con indiferencia a las sabanas. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Y con ese pensamiento me caí de nuevo de espalda con un suspiro agotador. Mis manos acariciaron mi cara y escondieron lejos del resto del mundo.

-Maestro, lo siento...- susurre en mis manos, deseando que el oiga estas palabras. Pero yo sabía que él me estaba bloqueando con sus barreras y no me dejaba entrar, no importa el tiempo.-Lo siento ... _yo_ quiero que ... _te_ amo. Tú _eres_ mi compañero. Ahora lo entiendo- Entonces mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el celular. Quité mis manos de mi cara y mire alrededor buscando el dispositivo sangriento. Sonaba muy cerca. Me senté y encontré con el celular debajo de la almohada. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí abajo? Aparté el pensamiento a un lado, levante la almohada y conteste. -¿Hola?-

-Chica Policía- Sir Integra respondió, su voz sonaba como si estuviera en un muy buen estado de ánimo.

-Sir Integra- susurré casi sorprendida. Entonces me asusté cuando me acordé de que me olvidé de reportar con ella acerca de la misión! -La misión se ha completado, sir!- Dije respetuosamente pero apresuradamente.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Sir Integra, ahora sonando sorprendida.

-Sí, fue un profesor y tres estudiantes detrás de todo. Vendían las alumnas jóvenes a los vampiros a cambio de la inmortalidad.- Le expliqué.

-¿Los resultados?- Ella preguntó. Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Alucard mató a todos... incluso a los seres humanos- Susurré. Hubo un breve silencio.

-Bien hecho, ahora vuelvan al Cuartel- Ordenó. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, señor- Le contesté. Estaba a punto de terminar la llamada, pero ella volvió a hablar.

-Seras- Sir Integra prosiguió. Fruncí mis cejas y llevé el teléfono a mi oído.

-Sí, señor?- Murmuré, preguntándole lo que ella quería.

-¿Cómo te fue ...ayer por la noche?- Ella preguntó. Mis ojos se ampliaron. ¿Ayer por la noche? ...¿Ella sabia...? No, eso es imposible... A menos que Alucard le dijo lo ocurrido... Pero eso no suena como mi Señor.

-¿Ayer por la noche, señor?- Le pregunté, esperando que me diera más pistas de lo que estaba preguntando. La oí suspirar con fastidio

-¿Qué pasó anoche?- Ella preguntó, sonando un poco molesta y enojada.-Tú y Alucard se aparearon ¿sí o no?- Apreté el celular con fuerza, y apreté los dientes. Así que, ella sabía que íbamos a aparearnos. Alucard debe haberle dicho. Bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos con decepción.

-No ... no lo hicimos, señor- Susurré.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Ella preguntó sorprendida.

-Yo ... lo rechace ... Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando ... Yo no sabía que él era mi compañero- Susurré.-Él se enojó. Yo no lo he visto desde ayer por la noche- Hubo un silencio entre nosotras, más largo que el anterior.-Lamento... lo que hice. Ahora, todo lo que quiero es Alucard. Quiero ser su compañera... pero sigue evitándome-

-¿Como evitándote?- Sir Integra susurró. -¿Has intentado llegar a él mentalmente?-

-Me bloquea- Dije con una sacudida de cabeza.-Soy incapaz de penetrar sus barreras-

-Sí- respondió ella, pensando profundamente acerca de algo. -Pero puedo... ¿Quieres que hable con él por ti?...Yo le puedo ordenar a que te escuche- Me reí y una vez más. Negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero no, señor. Creo que debería hablar con él a solas, cara a cara- Yo dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Bueno- dijo ella, y luego se aclaró la garganta. -Espero que funcione... entre ustedes dos-

-Gracias, señor- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En cualquier momento, Victoria. Ahora, vuelve al cuartel- Ella ordeno una vez más y luego colgó el teléfono. Me reí y colgué el celular. Sir Integra no era tan mala. Me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé mirando al techo. Sólo espero que Alucard me diera la oportunidad de hablar. Lo necesitaba para que entienda que lo quería a él... siempre lo amare.

* * *

**Más tarde Ese Dia- Tarde**

Me quede fuera del avión privado de Hellsing, esperando pacientemente a mi Sire. ¿Dónde estaba? Teníamos que partir ahora, y no lo he visto en todo el día. Miré de nuevo el avión, que estaba listo para el vuelo. Todas nuestras cosas ya fueron subidas y el piloto se encontraba en la cabina del piloto. Miré a mí alrededor una vez más y chasqueó la lengua.

**-Alucard, ¿dónde estás?-** Intenté contactarme con él, pero sus barreras me bloqueaban. Rodé mis ojos y subí al avión, la decisión de esperar dentro de él. Me senté en una de los agradables asientos de cuero blanco. Miré a un asiento vacío que estaba frente a mí. Mi Padre lo había ocupado la última vez.

-Señor, ¿dónde estás?- susurré a mí misma, apoyando mi barbilla en la mano. Entonces lo sentí cerca en algún lugar. Moví un poco la cabeza y miré al piloto por el rabillo de mi ojo.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero tenemos que despegar ahora.- Él me instruyó. Me volví hacia él. El miedo destellando en sus ojos. Yo no podía salir de América sin Alucard! ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de problemas va a causar?!

-No podemos! Alucard aún no ha llegado- Yo le dije, él arqueó una ceja ante mí.

-Miss. Victoria, Alucard abordó el avión hace una hora...antes de que llegaras- Él me dijo. Fruncí mis cejas.

-¿Qué?- Susurré, completamente confundida.

-Sí, señora, está en la bodega de carga durmiendo en su ataúd.- Él dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia abajo donde estaba la bodega de carga.

-¿Él está en su ataúd?- Le pregunté, necesitando asegurarme de esto antes de que nos fuéramos.

-Sí- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, podemos despegar- Dije y mire por la ventana.

-Ahora mismo, señora- Dijo tocando la punta de su sombrero y se alejo de mi presencia. Suspiré y me crucé de brazos. Alucard estaba aquí y yo ni siquiera lo sabía. sin duda me está evitaba. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Esperemos que no sea para siempre.

* * *

**Esa Noche**

Alucard y yo estábamos finalmente de vuelta en la sede. Era muy tarde por la noche, pero me decidí a ir a la cama temprano y ahora estaba acostada en mi ataúd completamente despierta. Yo no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que mi compañero estaba en la otra habitación. Estaba tan cerca... pero tan lejos. Todavía me evitaba. Tan pronto como el avión aterrizó fui a la bodega de carga para saludarlo, pero encontré con su ataúd vacio. Cuando llegué a la mansión Hellsing e informé a Sir Integra me dijo que Alucard había llegado unos minutos antes de mí y ahora estaba descansando en su habitación. Rodé los ojos y me burle. ¿Es esta la forma en que va a ser cada noche entre nosotros? ¿Este círculo vicioso? Tratando de llegar a él, pero él siempre se esconde lejos, para que no lo encuentre ¿Qué va a hacer una vez que tengamos una misión juntos? Llegara a la misión antes que yo, matara a todos y, a continuación, volverá a su habitación? Él no está actuando como un hombre, estaba actuando como un niño. Y en realidad me estaba empezando a enojarme! Miré a la tapa de mi ataúd.

¿Cómo se atreve a comportarse de esta forma, cuando estoy tratando de actuar como un adulto y tener una conversación seria con él? Después de todo, este es nuestro futuro! Él fue el que empezó todo este asunto y yo estaba tratando de arreglarlo! Maldito sea! Él y sus malditos juegos! Eso es todo! El hijo de puta iba a escucharme! Salté de mi ataúd y corrí en dirección a la pared. Atravesé la pared de ladrillos y llegué a la oscura habitación de Alucard. Mi señor estaba sentado en su trono. Su pierna derecha colgaba sobre la otra y sus dedos están entrecruzados. Su sombrero cubría sus cabellos negros y su gafas de color naranja ocultaban sus ojos. Esta vez lo conseguí y no puede escapar de mí! Se sorprendió un poco de que entrara sin permiso. Lo miré cabreada, y sin embargo con lujuria hacia él. Delante de él podía aun más que irrumpir. Mis puños apretados, mis colmillos alargados, y mis ojos brillaban de un rojo oscuro.

-Vlad Dracul, estás actuando como un idiota!- Le gruñí, sus ojos se ampliaron al oír su nombre salir de mis labios. Yo estaba perdido en mi ira y no estaba pensando en lo que estaba diciendo. -Deja de actuar como un maldito niño y háblame- Su expresión de sorpresa desapareció y se remplazo por el enojo. Él arqueó una ceja y me miró.

-¿Un niño? Usted se atreve hablar tan osadamente a tu maestro?- Preguntó, sus orbes carmesí ardían en los míos. Pero no me estremecí o mire hacia otro lado. No esta vez. No, iba a escucharme cada palabra que tenía que decirle.

-Alucard, sólo escucha!- Grité, molesta porque él ni siquiera me deja hablar. -Lo siento!- Le grité, él una vez más miró sorprendido. Mi enojo pronto se disolvió y el dolor volvió a mi pecho. Aparté la vista de él y en su lugar me quede mirando el suelo. -No era mi intención... hacerte daño... lo siento. Yo tenía miedo... Yo no entendía los sentimientos... estaba confundida acerca de...- Lo miré, pero luego rápidamente desvié la mirada con un pequeño gemido de asombro. -Yo estaba confundida acerca de por qué me querías como tu compañera. Yo no sé cómo sabías... pero... ahora entiendo- Sin querer metí la mano en uno de mis bolsillos y saqué la lista plegada que he estado guardando para él. Me quedé mirando, no estoy seguro si debo leérselo. Miré de nuevo hacia él, mordiéndome el labio inferior. El miró el pequeño papel, preguntándose qué era. -Es la lista de cosas que me gustan de ti- Le susurre, sus ojos se iluminaron con la información. Sus ojos parpadearon de nuevo a los míos, ahora que tengo toda su atención. Respiré profundo y lentamente desdoble el papel. Era más como... una nota de una lista... Sólo espero que él ... le guste.

-Me gusta tu fuerza y obstinación. No importa lo que se te interponga en tu camino, siempre encuentras la forma de seguir y llegar a tu meta- Empecé, le oí una risita. Tenía miedo de mirarlo, tenía miedo de ver la decepción o incluso la diversión que hay en su rostro. Prefiero no leérselo, pero... Ya he empezado. Tragué saliva y seguí. -Me gusta lo apasionado que puedes ser _._ Sigues diciéndote a ti mismo y a otros que eres un monstruo... pero no lo eres ... _Y_ puedo ver eso _._ Me gusta cómo miras la luna _. As_ caminado durante siglos y, sin embargo todavía le encuentras tiempo para mirarlo con fascinación, admirando su belleza _._ Me gusta la forma en que me miras. La forma que tus ojos se vuelven cálidos y suaves. Me derrito cada vez que veo esa mirada en tus ojos _-_ Admití, mordiéndome el labio inferior con un rubor. Yo todavía no quería mirarlo en caso que me estaba dando esa mirada que tanto amaba.-Me gusta cómo desgarras... a nuestros enemigos y disfrutas de ello, también me gusta que con esas mismas manos, que desgarras, pueden ser tan gentiles cuando me acaricias o me sostienes. Me gusta tu olor: Pólvora, sangre, y un toque de especia vieja- Susurré, mirando a otro lado de la lista mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Gemí, deseando tenerlo más cerca así podría oler plenamente su aroma.

-Me gusta tu cabello negro. Lo suave que es cuando lo peino con mis dedos. Me gusta lo caliente que eres cuando me abrazas- Seguí pensando que iba a ser difícil antes de haber hecho contacto físico. -... Sé que lo odias... Pero me gusta, no importa lo difícil que trates de ocultarlo... siempre terminaras mostrando tu humanidad. Pero también me gusta... que tan oscuro y poderoso que eres- Susurré, tan solo al pensarlo me excita. -Me gusta la forma en que bebes mi sangre. Al principio eres rudo, pero luego te vuelves más apasionado y dulce. Me gusta cómo tu demonio responde al mío- Apoyé la mano contra mi pecho. Nuestros demonios ya estaban ronroneando entre sí alegremente. Sonreí suavemente y finalmente miré a Alucard. Me miró fijamente, esperando pacientemente para escuchar el resto de mi lista. -Me gusta que te guste la idea de que yo sea tu compañera- Susurré. -Me gusta que seas mi compañero eterno _-_ dije improvisando. Alucard y yo nos miramos el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. Su demonio dejó de ronronear también sorprendió, en silencio, al escuchar las palabras que salieron de mi boca. Me sentía incómoda con el silencio. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Iba a negarme? Suspiré y aparté la mirada de él. -Yo sé ... que te lastime ... Me siento culpable por hacerte daño, Alucard.- Admití -Y... lo entenderé por qué ... si no me quieres- De repente, mis labios estaban aplastados contra el suyo. Sus largos brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de mí posesivamente y nuestros pechos se aplastaron unos contra otros. Me quedé mirando a Alucard con los ojos abiertos. Finalmente se apartó y me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿No iba a quererte? ¿Por qué no iba a querer a mi pequeña compañera querida?- Él ronroneó en un susurro mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con cariño. Yo le sonreí, aliviada de que él no me iba a rechazar.

-Alucard- susurré. Se me cayó la lista y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le besé con fuerza, con ganas a mi hombre más que nada en este momento. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y disfruté de la sensación, mientras sus labios acariciaron los míos. extendí mi mano y enredé mis dedos en su pelo. Gemí en su boca.

**-Alucard, por favor tómame-** Rogué en su mente. Escuché su risa oscura y luego yo estaba en el suelo. Me enjaulo y comenzó suavemente a empujar contra mí. El bulto duro en sus pantalones lo refregaba contra mi bombacha húmeda. Me mordí el labio inferior y gemí. Realmente lo quería! Utilicé mis uñas para arrancar mi falda y mi ropa interior sin cuidado. Alucard me miró sorprendido, pero excitado por mi reacción. Se frotó contra mi ingle con más fuerza. Le di un pequeño grito y mordí tan fuerte mi labio inferior que comenzó a sangrar. - **Tómame-** Susurré de nuevo a él.

**-Tomarte? Voy a corromperte, Violarte toda la noche hasta que grites mi nombre-** Él ronroneó en mi mente. Luego bajó el cierre de los pantalones y empujó dentro de mí. Eche hacia atrás la cabeza y grité su nombre.

-Alucard- Gemí. Agarre la parte posterior de su cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo, besándolo con fuerza una vez más. Él se rió, divertido por la forma en que estaba necesitada. Él me cogió con fuerza y rapidez. Nuestros demonios ronronearon con felicidad, contentos de que estábamos juntos de nuevo. Él gimió y se apoderó de mis piernas, sus uñas clavándose en mí a la ligera. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de él y clavé los talones en su espalda baja.

* * *

**(POV de Alucard)**

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Seras y la abracé, feliz de tenerla de vuelta. Ella me quería. Ella va a ser mía.

**-Mi pequeña compañera-** susurró en su mente, sabiendo que ya no temía escuchar esas palabras. Traté de acercándola más y enterrar a mí mismo profundamente en su cálido canal estrecho. Se sentía tan bien... Pero era mejor que la última vez. Tal vez porque por fin la tengo de regreso. Yo no sabía qué o por qué, pero no me importaba. Me llené de alegría y follarla con fuerza.- **Mi pequeña compañera-** Le susurre de nuevo, nunca iba cansarme de decirlo. Ella gimió suavemente en mi boca y se aferró a mí con más fuerza. Le lamí su labio inferior y forcé mi lengua entre sus labios. Enredé mi lengua con la de ella, fácilmente dominándola. Me pareció adorable cuando ella trató de dominar mi lengua, pero yo no se lo permití. Me pasé la lengua a lo largo de ella, curiosamente explorando su caverna húmeda. Gruñí y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí un inmenso placer. - **Seras-** yo gemía en su mente mientras me separaba de nuestro beso.

-Maestro- Seras susurró, con los ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba y se retorcía debajo de mi –Alucard- se corrigió. Ella entreabrió los ojos y me miró con esos hermosos ojos azules. -Se siente tan bien que estés dentro de mí- Ella susurró acaloradamente. Mi demonio gruñó a la joven vampiresa, pero lo mantuve atrás, no queriendo arruinar u olvidar este momento con ella. Me incliné hacia abajo y besé su mejilla hasta su cuello. Ella voluntariamente movió la cabeza y contuvo el aliento. Mi cálido aliento flotaba sobre su piel pálida. Los dos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar... pero yo estaba más preocupado que ella. ¿Qué pasa si cambia de opinión? ¿Y si me rechaza una vez mas y me tengo que quedar con la sensación de dolor de nuevo? –Alucard- Seras gimió, levantando sus caderas para que la penetré profundamente. Ella gimió sombre la concha de mi oreja, con su cálido aliento. Gemí y rocé mis labios sobre su piel. Todo era tan hipnótico. Sentir mi cuerpo se deslizara contra su cuerpo. Sentir el aliento a lo largo de mi cuello y la oreja. Sentir su abrazo apretado y estar en su apretado canal. Me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo. Les mostré mis colmillos y mordí en el cuello. Ella gritó de dolor y arqueó su espalda, sus pechos aplastados contra mi pecho. Ronroneé mientras chupaba su deliciosa sangre. Me sorprendió que ella todavía sabia tan pura. Me agaché y fácilmente desabrochó los botones de la camisa y arranque su sostén y lo tire. Era la primera vez que en realidad iba a sentir sus cálidos pechos deliciosos en mis manos. Felizmente tomé uno de ellos en mi mano y apreté suavemente. Ella gimió en mi oído y luego regresó jadeando sin aliento. Su duro pezón prácticamente excavado en la palma de mi mano.

**-Muérdeme, Seras-** Ronroneé en su mente como yo moví mi cabeza, dejando al descubierto el cuello para ella. Contuvo el aliento y me empezó a preocupar. ¿Por qué esta dudando? ¿Estaba asustada de nuevo? ¿Debo parar ahora antes de ir más lejos? Pero entonces de repente sentí una sensación de pinchazo en el cuello de donde Seras me mordió. Mis ojos se abrieron y quemaron en un carmesí oscuro. La abrase con fuerza y trate acercándola más a beber profundamente de mí. Finalmente fuimos compañeros. Conduje a su dureza cuando sentí una forma poderoso vínculo entre nosotros. Nuestras almas se convirtieron en su conjunto y nuestros demonios rugían en señal de triunfo. Ellos ronronearon más fuerte que antes. Retiré mis colmillos de su cuello y lo besé sobre su carne desgarrada con ronroneos suaves.

-Seras- Le susurre al oído mientras continuaba bebiendo de mí. Nuestro Maestro y esclavo- Childe murieron cuando ella se convirtió en su propio vampiro. Observé con diversión mientras su piel se volvió más pálida que antes y su cabello se volvió más de una rubia blanco. Le acaricié sobre su trasero, mis ojos vagaron sobre su cuerpo mientras cambiaba. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de un rojo oscuro, siempre quedaran de esa manera. Sus poderes crecieron y sin querer sus sombras a fuego lento alrededor de su forma. Me reí y le acaricié y le recorrí la espalda, ella se estremeció. La joven vampiresa se detuvo lentamente de beber de mí y retiró sus colmillos. Ella se echó hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarme. Miré hacia abajo en sus hermosos ojos de color carmesí y su pómulo de su pálida suave mejilla. -Seras Victoria- Le susurre y peine con mis dedos por sus rizos suaves. -Tú eres mía para siempre- Le dije y besé su frente. Ella sonrió y acarició mi cuello con un ronroneo. Le acaricié mis dedos por su cuerpo y se apoderó de sus muslos de nuevo. Quería permanecer dentro de ella para siempre. La sostuve en mis brazos. Nos amaremos para toda la eternidad, pero yo sabía que tenía que terminar pronto. Seras arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando su canal se achico a mi alrededor de miembro, y presionaba mis dientes. Y entonces llegamos al clímax. Ella convulsionó debajo de mí y gimió como yo derramé mis semillas en su interior. Como nos calmamos de nuestros orgasmos y jadeábamos, nuestros pechos rozaron entre sí con cada respiración. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y miré hacia mi querida Seras. Ella todavía jadeaba sin aliento y me miró sin comprender. Entonces le di una cálida sonrisa y acaricie su mejilla.

-Mi pequeña compañera- le susurré.

**Fin**


End file.
